With Me In This Beautiful World
by Hedgiesandsunflowers
Summary: Story about my Digimon OC Rita Tachikawa and her life after moving to Odaiba (Japan) with her cousin Mimi Tachikawa. Meeting the other Digidestinds creates opportunities in new friendships as well as love. Rita x Izzy, Mimi x Tai, Sora x Matt, Yolie x Ken Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Not too surprisingly everyone was excited, and no obviously it wasn't because school was starting. The truth was Mimi was moving back to Japan, and not only that, she was bringing her cousin along with her. What I found more interesting about that was this girl was also a DigiDestined. Mimi didn't tell us much about the girl; only that she would be living with her, and how awesome a person she was. Of course while everyone was over at Tai's, waiting for her to come over with her cousin. I was sitting on the couch setting up the wireless connection on my laptop. Sora, Kari and Yolie were getting all girly or something like that, being all excited that another girl was joining the group, and all that was coming out of Davis' mouth was how hot this girl was. Apparently when we were all going around the world returning the Digimon back to the digital world Davis, who had gone to New York had met her there. Apparently her name was Rita, and in many ways she was a lot like Mimi. In my mind all I can think is, oh great another Mimi, someone else to make fun of what I wear and how I haven't gotten a girlfriend yet. Like I care anyways I'm 16 and I'm not in any rush to get one, though because of that Mimi has tried to convince others on her theory that I'm gay. This is getting really annoying, though I matter as well be, its not like any girl would like a guy like me, especially a pretty, fashionable one like the new girl who should be here any minute.

Just then the doorbell rang. Tai and Kari ran to the door and when they opened it, Mimi jumped into Tai's arms and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Oh my god I missed you guys so much, it's so good to be back, though I'm going to miss America." Mimi stated as she then went to give Kari a hug. "Well we're glad your back Mimi, we missed you." Tai stated trying to cover his blush; it seemed I was the only one who had noticed that Tai had developed some type of crush on Mimi. After Mimi gave everyone else hugs she came up to me and pushed my laptop to the side and picked me up, hugging me so tight I swore I couldn't breathe. When she let go Davis jumped up asking. "WHERE IS RITA?" "Sheesh calm down Davis, looks like your crush hasn't died down," Mimi said giggling. "Well where is she then?" Tai asked. "Don't worry she's coming up, she's just a little nervous to meet everyone." Mimi stated. "Umm, Mimi," We all looked to the door to see an incredibly beautiful girl standing there, even I though so. She looked a lot like Mimi, though minus the pink hair. Rita had short brown hair, and extremely pretty green eyes; she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and had a ruffled white skirt. She also had matching yellow shoes; obviously she was into fashion just like Mimi was. "RITA!" Davis screamed out running up to her and hugging her tightly. "Oh hi there Davis, how have you been?" Rita asked smiling at him. She seemed really nice actually, though of course Mimi was too. Although from my experience looks can be deceiving.

"Okay Rita let's introduce you to everyone." Mimi said while grabbing onto Rita's arm and dragging her towards Tai. "Rita this is Tai, he was kinda like the leader of our group when we were in the Digital world." Mimi stated. Tai held out his hand as Rita smiled shaking it. "Nice to meet you Tai," Rita spoke. "Same here," Tai replied. Next Mimi took Rita towards Matt. "This is Matt, hes actually a rock star." Mimi said as she smiled. "Nice to meet you Matt," Rita said while shaking Matt's hand. "Same here Rita," Matt replied. "Actually Rita has an amazing voice, maybe you two should get together and write a song." Mimi said patting Rita on her back. "Sounds cool, maybe we should," Matt replied. Mimi then dragged her over to Sora. "This is Sora, we have been the best of friends since the Digital world, she's also Matt's girlfriend," Mimi stated. Rita shook her hand as she replied, "nice to meet you Sora," Rita stated. "Yeah same here, im so glad I finally get to meet you." Sora replied as Joe then came forward. "I'll introduce myself. My names Joe Kido, it's very nice to meet you." Joe stated. "Same here, oh you're the doctor I heard about." Rita spoke in reply. "Okay next here is T.K and Kari, T.K is Matt's little brother, and Kari is Tai's little sister." Mimi stated. "Nice to meet you both," Rita replied. "Same here," Kari replied. "Yeah, we have heard so much about you," T.K stated. "Okay next we have Yolie, Cody and Ken, more recent digidestined, along with Davis, of course you know him already though." Mimi stated, she seemed to be enjoying this. "Nice to meet you, it's so exciting to finally get another girl." Yolie stated. "Yeah," Rita replied as she smiled. I had to admit it again to myself, she was really pretty. "It's very nice to meet you Rita," Ken stated. "Yeah it is," Cody added in. "Same here," Rita replied. It had just occurred to me that I was the last one to be introduced. I felt my face get hot as she came closer to me. "Rita this is Izzy, he's our computer genius," Mimi stated while pulling me off the couch so I could shake hands with her. "Oh I remember you, I sent an email to you that one time the Digimon were attacking around the world, wow you sure are cuter then I thought you would be." Rita said smiling. I felt my face get hotter. "Awe look Izzy's blushing," Mimi yelled out. Which didn't help my situation as Rita was laughing along with everyone else. "Sorry," she said reaching out for my hand. "It…it's okay," I said while shaking hers, "It… It's nice to meet you," I said while looking down, kind of obvious I was blushing. "Same here Izzy," Rita replied. "Okay now that everyone knows each other let's go do something," Mimi said energetically. "Oh I know this cute little ice cream shop that just opened down by the lake, we should all go get some." Kari stated. "Awesome idea Kari," Tai replied, and just like that we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While we were walking I looked up ahead as Mimi was showing Rita around. It seemed like she loved Japan already. Mimi had mentioned that Rita wanted to move to Japan for years. For some reason I couldn't look away, when Rita smiled I felt like smiling, I know that I just met her, but I think I might have a crush. This hasn't happened before, I mean I have thought that some girls were cute but this was different "Izzy?" I looked up and saw Tai and Matt. They gave me that 'what are you thinking' kind of look. "Uh what?" I replied. "You're blushing," Tai said laughing. "Wha WHAT?" I stuttered, "I think our little computer genius has a crush on somebody," Matt said as he joined in laughing with Tai. "You guys are crazy what makes you think something like that?" I asked. "Oh just a hunch being that your blushing a lot since a certain someone came here, and that you can't seem to take your eyes off of her." Tai said as he smacked my back sending me flying to the ground. "You're both insane," I yelled to them as I then stormed off ahead. Okay yeah she was cute but me liking her, that's not like me, that and I don't know anything about her, for crying out loud I just met her. I looked up to see her standing beside Mimi and Sora as they looked off of the bridge into the water. "It's so pretty," Rita stated as I walked up to them, I could still hear Tai and Matt laughing in the background. "Yeah it is," Mimi replied. "OH MY GOD LOOK," Sora yelled. She pointed into the water where she saw a puppy being carried away by the river current; there was a little girl about the age of six I would assume, running on the side of the river crying out, "MIPU HOLD ON." "Oh no the poor thing will drown," Mimi yelled out. Before anyone could stop her, Rita jumped off of the bridge and dove into the water. We all shouted out to her, "RITA."

The bridge was high up, that was a huge jump she made. We all ran down to the bottom of the bridge where we saw Rita grab the puppy. However the water was rushing fast, we had to do something. T.K, Kari, Cody, Yolie, and Ken all went to go get help. Sora and Mimi were holding onto the little girl trying to stop her from crying. Mimi was panicking though, tears steamed down her face, and we soon found out why. "Mimi, she will be okay," Tai reassured her. "No she won't," Mimi cried out. "What makes you think that," Sora asked. "Because… SHE CANT SWIM." We all went white; she knew she couldn't swim however she dove in to save a puppy. "OH MY GOD RITA I'M COMMING!" Davis screamed as Tai and Matt held him back from jumping in. I knew how worried he was, they knew he would jump in to save her, they wouldn't assume I would though. So before they could stop me I dove in. "IZZY," They yelled. I didn't care about the risks… I had to help her.

I swam with the current, time passed and I still saw no sign of her, up ahead the river current slowed down. I kept looking but I still couldn't find her. What if she had drowned, I though to myself, although I knew I had to stay positive. I was about to lose hope when I heard a puppy barking. I swam faster up ahead till I saw on the side of the river, Rita lying unconscious. "RITA," I yelled out as I swam to the side of the river where the puppy was barking like crazy as well as licking Rita's face trying desperately to wake her. I ran over beside her and turned her on her back. Thank god I knew CPR. I placed my ear towards her chest. I heard a heartbeat, which means she was alive. I looked down at her, she wasn't moving, and her pulse was getting lower and lower. I knew what I had to do, and if it was anyone else I wouldn't hesitate, but I felt awkward, I know that CPR isn't something romantic, but more then anything I wanted to kiss her. "GAH," I screamed out, this was no time to be thinking perverted thoughts. I bent down and opened her mouth as I plugged her nose, blowing a few breaths into her mouth. I felt her heart race faster. I felt so relieved as I saw her eyes open. "You okay Rita?" I asked. "I-Izzy?" She said weakly. "Yeah," I replied as I held her hand. "How's the puppy?" She asked as she coughed up some water. "It's just fine," I replied as I placed the puppy beside her, I saw her smile as the puppy licked her face. "Thank goodness," she said as she closed her eyes. Her heart rate slowed down a bit; I knew I had to get her to the hospital. I quickly lifted her up and moved her slowly onto my back. I held tight onto her as well as the puppy in my arms, I then started walking back towards everyone.

It didn't take long for me to find them, being they were all running down the side of the river. "IZZY," Mimi called out. "HOW IS SHE?" Tai yelled out. When I finally caught up with them, they had an ambulance waiting. They placed her on a stretcher as they attached an oxygen machine to her. They told us to meet them at the hospital, being that Mimi was her relative she stayed in the ambulance with her. We were about to leave when Mimi called out. "Izzy," "what is it?" I replied. "I want you to come in here with me, you saved her after all, that and I need to talk to you." She said with a serous look on her face. I nodded, Tai, Matt and Sora wanted to come in as well, the others said they would meet us there in an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The ambulance set off, we all looked down as Rita lay there unconscious. "Thank you Izzy," Mimi spoke as tears fell from her eyes. "It was nothing really," I said trying to reassure her. "No, you risked your life to save her." Mimi said while giving me that serious look again. "Well I know how to swim and," she cut me off. "No it wasn't that, we all knew how to swim, you took a chance, and I want to know why?" Mimi asked. "Well what she did for that puppy, she put her life on the line just to help an animal." I stated. "She… she has always been like that." Mimi said while holding on to Rita's hand. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "She has always cared for others more then herself. She also has always loved animals. She had always been so compassionate towards all other living things, even bugs. She cares about people more then anyone would ever know. She hates to see any living thing suffer, even a plant, probably why she has the crest of compassion. She knew the risk of jumping off of the bridge; she knew she couldn't swim and she's even afraid of heights. She would rather die then let another living thing die, even if it is inevitable." Mimi went quiet after that. "She, risked her life to save a puppy even though she knew she could have died?" I asked. Mimi just nodded. "This isn't the first time she has done something like this; she has had many near death experiences, trying to save animals and people, even Digimon, including evil ones." Mimi added. "Even bad Digimon?" Tai asked. Mimi nodded once again. Tears fell from her eyes; they landed on Rita's face, Mimi then collapsed into tears as she fell on to Rita's body. "It's okay," Sora said as she placed her hand on Mimi. "Mimi, she knew the risks, like you said, even once I revived her besides saying my name the first thing she asked was, is the puppy okay. I told her it was fine, she then had put on such a peaceful face, like she was so relieved… Someone with a good heart like that wont die from something like this." I stated. "Izzy," Mimi said smiling. "You like her don't you?" Mimi asked. I turned bright red. "WHA WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?" I asked, as I tried to cover my embarrassment. "Well first off, you keep looking at her," Tai said as he gave me a smirk. "Second, you always blush around her," Matt added. "Third, you risked your life to save her," Sora also added. "That and it's so obvious," Mimi finished off. I turned beet red as I looked down. "Umm… maybe," I stuttered. "Knew it," They all said in unison. "It's not that obvious is it?" I asked, "well before the risking your life part, no not too obvious," Tai replied. "Though we know you too well not to notice, so to us it was obvious, to her I don't know." Matt added. "Well I know one thing though, she is quite dense, she also doesn't assume anything without facts, and the only way she would figure it out is if you tell her." Mimi stated. "So?" They all asked "What?" I asked in reply. "Are you going to tell her?" They all questioned. "Let me think …NO!" I blurted out. "Why?" Mimi asked. "Well for many reasons, one, I don't know her that well, two, I would probably scare her off, and three, as if she would ever like me." I stated as I sat down on the ground holding my head. "Don't think like that Izzy," Sora spoke while placing her hand on my shoulder. "Why would she like me? She's pretty and seems like one of those girls who are popular with people, plus she could do a whole lot better then me." I replied. "Izzy you're being silly," Mimi spoke as she sat down in front of me. "Rita is not like that, yeah she is pretty and gets along with people well, but she's shy and reserved. That and Izzy your such a sweet guy, any girl would be lucky to have you, also one thing I forgot to mention is that the two of you are a lot a like in many ways." Mimi said as she grinned at me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You will see soon enough." She smiled and winked at me. Just then the ambulance stopped. The back door opened and a bunch of doctors came and wheeled her into a medical room.

We waited in the waiting room. It had been hours when the doctor came out. "How is she," Mimi asked. "Well she swallowed a lot of water, which we removed, she is now just recovering from the procedure, she will need to stay overnight, but she will be ready to go home tomorrow morning." The doctor said as he smiled. Tears fell from Mimi's eyes as she thanked the doctor. Tai came up and hugged her; I walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a crush," I laughed as he turned bright red. "What's so funny?" Mimi asked. "Nothing, Izzy made a joke," Tai replied, giving me a grin. The doctor told us we could go see her, so we all headed towards the room when the others ran through the door. "Sorry we're late," Kari cried out. "What took you?" Tai asked. "Oh just Davis wanted to get her the biggest stuffed bear he could find." T.K snorted out. "How typical," Mimi stated. "What's wrong with that?" Davis asked. "Nothing nothing," Mimi giggled. "So can we go see her?" Cody asked. "Yeah we were just about to go in," Sora replied.

We all then walked in to see Rita smiling at us. "RITA," Mimi cried out as she ran to give her cousin a hug. "Don't worry Mimi, I'm alright," Rita said as she stroked Mimi's hair. "Why do you always do things like this?" Mimi asked. "You should know me by now I just can't help it," Rita stated. "You could have died Rita," Sora butted in. "I know," Rita said as she smiled softly. "Well we're glad you're okay," T.K added in. "Thanks everyone, though isn't it getting late," Rita asked. "Oh yeah, sorry Rita I have to go home," Cody spoke. "Oh don't apologize I appreciate you coming to see me. Thank you all for coming," Rita stated. "Don't worry, anytime," Joe replied. "But I better get these guys home," Joe added in. "Make sure they get home safe?" Rita asked. Joe nodded, as him, Cody, Yolie, and Ken followed him, after wishing Rita well. "Kari, I want you to go home too." Tai spoke. "Same with you T.K" Matt added in. "Oh okay," Kari replied. She went and gave Rita a hug, same with T.K then they both left. "You two Davis, it's late" Tai added. "No I want to stay with Rita." Davis insisted. "Davis, I appreciate the thought, but it's important you get home, don't worry I will see you soon." Rita said trying to convince him. "But I don't want to leave you like this," Davis said as he looked really sad. "Davis, for me, please, and thank you for the bear, I love it, but you didn't have to do that." Rita said as she pulled Davis towards her, she placed a kiss on his cheek. This made me really jealous I had to admit. Davis blushed as he nodded; he then walked out the door. "Well that worked," Tai said awkwardly. "I knew he would listen to me," Rita said with a smile on her face. "You planned that?" Matt asked. "He's young." Rita replied. "Ah, well I see," Sora replied. "Umm, do you all mind if I talked to Izzy privately for a second," Rita asked. My heart started racing. "Of course," Mimi spoke while winking at me. "We will be right out here," Tai added as he patted my back. After everyone else had left the room I looked over towards Rita, and I was shocked when I saw her blushing.

"Izzy?" Rita asked. "Yeah…" I said gulping. She patted the side of her bed, as if asking me to come sit there. I walked over and sat down beside her. "Thank you," Rita mumbled out. "For what?" I asked. "You saved me," she spoke as she looked up at me; I felt my face get hotter. "How do you know that?" I asked. "Well when I woke up you were leaning over me, you asked if I was okay, and after I closed my eyes I felt like I was moving, I opened my eyes for a second and found that you were carrying me. I passed out again, but I do know what you did, and I wanted to thank you for it." She sat up and leaned over to give me a hug. She then collapsed from weakness as she landed on me. "Sorry, I guess I'm still a little weak," she spoke quietly. "It's okay don't mention it," I replied as I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed. I stroked her hair as the others came in; I ended up turning bright red. "Well what do we have here?" Tai asked, grinning at me. "It's not what you think, she thanked me for saving her, then she hugged me but collapsed because she was still weak and then she fell asleep." I insisted. "Right well I'm going to take Sora home, I'll see you guys later," Matt replied. "Okay see ya Matt," Tai waved. "Mimi call me later to tell me how things went," Sora spoke as she patted Mimi on the shoulder. "Alright," Mimi replied. After they left it was just Tai, Mimi and myself. Mimi obviously was going to spend the night, and I'm sure Tai didn't want to leave Mimi alone. I couldn't go being that Rita was sleeping on me, that and I really didn't want to go. "Tai, Izzy aren't you guys going to go home?" Mimi asked. "Well we can't just leave you alone here, and I don't think Izzy wants to leave," Tai stated while giving me a wink. "Tai…" I whined. "Well you guys don't have to stay; you should go home and rest," Mimi insisted. We both told her we weren't going to leave her and Rita alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a few hours, Rita had moved in her sleep so I was able to move unfortunately. Later on Mimi and Tai had fallen asleep on the couch in Rita's room. I decided to go check and see how Rita was doing. I sat down beside her and looked at her. The moonlight was shining on her face; I kneeled down on the floor and placed my chin on my arms. Which were laid on the bed. I felt so at peace just looking at her. She was so sweet so sincere, truthfully she was a lot like Mimi, but also so different. I know Mimi is a great person with a great heart, but truthfully I never was attracted to Mimi. Of course she's pretty and a good friend. However there was something different about Rita. I like her; I think I better admit it to myself, that I did in fact like her, but what now? I felt my eyes get heavy, I looked back to see Mimi snuggled up towards Tai. I hope he can tell her how he feels, and maybe… me too. I decided to just close my eyes and sleep where I was.

I woke up to the sunlight hitting my face; I stood up and looked towards Mimi and Tai. I walked over to them and shook them. Tai mumbled "Mom… I don't want to go to school." "Tai wake up," I said as I shook him till his eyes opened. "Wha Izzy?" Tai muttered. "Huh, ohaiyo," Mimi spoke as she sat up. "Oh so everyone's awake," we turned around to see Rita smiling at us. "Rita, how are you feeling?" I asked as Mimi dove into Rita's open arms. "I'm feeling much better, thanks," Rita replied. "Thank god, we were worried," Tai stated as he walked over to give her a hug. "You guys didn't have to stay all night." Rita said looking concerned. "Don't worry about it we're glad you're okay." Tai replied. "Excuse me," We turned around to see the nurse. "What's up?" Mimi asked. "Umm we have a little girl here she wants to see Rita," the nurse replied. "Of course," Rita spoke. We all looked at the door when the little girl who was chasing after the puppy came in with what I assumed was her mom. "Hi," the little girl spoke. "Hello," Rita replied. "Thank you for saving my puppy," said the girl as she went up and hugged Rita. "We don't know how we can thank you," the mother added. "Don't worry about it," Rita replied. "Well we feel terrible, the doctors said that you could have died and you did that just to save our puppy." The mother replied back. "Really it's okay," Rita said modestly. "Well I don't know what to say just that you are one amazingly kind girl." The mother smiled. "Oh no really I'm not," Rita said tying to be modest. The mother continued to smile as she left the room with her daughter after thanking Rita once again.

Rita looked over at us; her face was a bit red. "Eh heh sorry you guys had to see that." "What's to be sorry about?" Tai asked. "Well I mean I just moved here and this is what you see of me on my first day meeting you, I end up in the hospital and you have to stay here to look after me… I'm so sorry." Rita spoke, her eyes looking like they would well up any minuet. "Don't say that, we chose to stay here with you remember, the others are all just as worried, we don't think less of you if anything we think higher of you after what you did." I exclaimed. "Izzy…" Rita replied. Tears fell from her eyes, I watched as she got out of bed. "Rita are you sure it's not too soon for that?" Tai asked. She didn't listen; she just continued to walk towards me. She stopped as soon as she was in front of me. I looked at her in the eyes; more tears were forming as the rest fell down her face. "Rita?" I spoke. She pressed her body against mine and clutched my shit in her hand. "Thank you," she whispered. I felt my heart race faster and faster, and I felt my face get hotter and hotter the more she held on to me. I just wanted to hold her tight, but the thought of rejection kept popping up in my head. I didn't have a chance with a girl like her. Still I wanted to stay like this, as long as I could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Summer had ended, Rita was much better now, the group hung out many more times and it seemed that she was becoming more comfortable with everyone, even me. However everyday it seemed that my feelings were getting stronger. I had talked to Tai many times about it; he thinks I should tell her, being "it can't be that hard," as he quotes. Of course then I always say, "if it's that easy tell Mimi how you feel." He then backs down. I want to tell her, but I have only known her for two weeks now. It hasn't been long enough and back to my point that she would never go for a guy like me. Today just happened to be the first day of school. For me it was grade eleven as well as for Rita and Mimi. I got changed into my school uniform. I grabbed my bag and stood in the doorway. For some reason I couldn't open the door, I didn't know if it had something to do with Rita or if I was just losing it. I just did not want to mess things up. "Izzy sweetie, what's wrong?" I turned around and saw my mom staring at me. "Uh nothing… why?" I asked in reply. "Well it looks like there is something bothering you." My mom stated. "What makes you think that?" I asked. "Well you just have a very serous look on your face, that and your just standing there, so it's kind of obvious that something is going on." She replied with a smile. "Yeah, well I uh better get to school." I replied, trying to avoid any further questioning. "Okay well if you want to talk about anything, you know where I am." My mom said as she handed me my lunch. "Now don't forget it this time." She smiled. "Thanks mom," I replied. I then darted out the door and ran the rest of the way to school.

When I arrived I was completely exhausted. I was panting like crazy when I felt something on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Rita. She was smiling at me. I felt my whole body get hot. "Morning Izzy, how are you today?" Rita asked while giving me her usual smile. I couldn't move my mouth; all I seemed to be able to do was nod my head. "Are you okay, your face is red, do you have a fever?" Rita asked as she placed her hand on my forehead. I felt my blush deepen as she gave me a serous look, almost like she was worried about me. Mimi was behind her laughing under her breath, trying not to be obvious; she knew this was killing me. I panicked backing away as I waved my hands in front of my face. "No really I'm fine really just a little tired eh hehe," I replied franticly. It just occurred to me that Rita was wearing the school uniform. She looked so cute, the skirt was so short… yeah I will stop there, man I can't get these perverted thoughts out of my head. See this is what happens when you have a sleepover with Tai and Matt and they make you watch girl on girl porn on the Internet. "Izzy do you know where Tai and the others are?" Mimi asked. "Uh no I just arrived myself." I replied. "Bummer." Mimi stated as she sunk her head. "Why are you looking for someone in particular?" I asked. Mimi looked shocked; she turned a light shade of red. Rita started laughing. "WHA NO!" Mimi yelled back. "Sheesh you don't have to yell." I commented back. "Oh don't worry about her, actually Izzy can you show Mimi and myself around the school before first block starts, see we don't know where anything is and," I cut her off. "Of course, yeah, and Mimi we will probably run in to the group inside," I added. "Okay sounds good." Mimi replied.

We started walking; I showed the two of them around the school. They both seemed to like it. They were both enjoying the uniforms a bit more I believe. Soon after that we ran into the others. We all chatted for a while until we had to go to our first block. My rotation was Math, Science, English, then last but not least Info Tech, my favourite subject. I was about to head to math when I felt someone tap me on the back. I turned around and saw Rita. "Uh what's up?" I asked, trying to hide my subtle blush. "Well we are both in the same math class so I thought we could walk together." Rita said as she smiled at me. "Yeah of course," I replied. Soon after walking we arrived to class. Lucky for me no one else from the group was in the class, meaning that Rita had to sit with me, being I was the only person she knew. However it seemed that she didn't mind sitting next to me. Class started, the teacher introduced himself, and then handed out our first assignment. For me it was easy, I finished it within five minuets. Rita on the other hand, she wasn't doing too hot. "GAH I HATE MATH," Rita yelled out. "Calm down, I'll help you." I replied. "Really?" Rita asked as tears almost formed in his eyes. I nodded and gave her a smile. She smiled back. I reached out to get her pencil, though at the same time so did she. Our hands ended up overlapping and causing us to stare at each other. I felt my face get hotter by the second as she looked deeper into my eyes. It felt as it almost lasted forever, when she turned away. "Sorry," I said. "Oh no really it's no problem." She replied with such innocence. I helped her for the rest of the block. It seemed to go by faster then usual. Next was science, my second best subject, and Rita's second worst. Surprisingly enough Rita was in the same class as me again, not to mention Mimi as well. We all ended up sitting at the same table. Science went by fast for me, but for the other two, apparently slow as can be. Although, now that science was over, it was now time for lunch.

We all met in the backfield for lunch. It was pretty nice out being it was fall. I was watching as leaves were falling from the back maple tree. I watched as Rita ate her lunch. She had made it herself, it seemed that she could cook quite well, being she also made Mimi's lunch. Soon after it was English, which Rita was also in, Mimi too, same with Tai, being he failed English last year. Rita was really good at English, not to surprising being it was her first language. It was also her favourite subject. She ended up helping Tai. Afterwards it was Info Tech; of course I was at the top of the class. In no time at all it seemed the day had ended, and so far out of all the first school days I have had, this one was the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a few months; both Rita's and my birthday had passed so we were now both 17. It was now almost Christmas. We all were going to Matt's Christmas concert. I had been waiting outside the concert hall for a few hours, being I just needed time to think about what Matt and Tai said last night.

-Flashback-

I was walking over to Tai's house for a sleepover, same with Matt. I had arrived at the door when it suddenly flung open. Tai and Matt jumped out giving me a hug, knocking me to the ground, landing in a pile of snow. "Yo Izzy," Tai said while giving me his usual grin. "Did you have to do that?" I questioned. "He's just having fun, come on in already." Matt proclaimed. When we were inside we did the usual. Playing video games, talking about life, when Tai and Matt brought up a topic that made me quite uncomfortable. "So Izzy when are you going to tell Rita how you feel?" Tai asked. "Look I told you guys before I can't tell her." I replied. "Why? Just because you think she will reject you? That's so stupid!" Matt questioned. "Look I can't tell her." I replied. "Izzy tomorrow is my concert, why don't you ask her to go with you." Matt replied back. "You mean… like … a date?" I asked while my face turned bright red. "Yeah, great idea Matt," Tai added. "No really, I can't she … will…" I mumbled. "You don't know that Izzy, there is no harm in trying, what else are you going to do, like her but never tell her, that will kill you, it will eventually just tear you apart." Matt proclaimed. "Right, I'll get the phone." Tai said as he ran out of the room. "WAIT I DIDN'T SAY I WOULD … yet" I yelled. Tai then came in; he handed the phone to me and grinned. "It's ringing" Tai commented. I froze. "WHA!" I yelled. I quickly tossed the phone to Matt. He then answered. "Hey Mimi, how's it going?" Matt asked. "What it's Mimi? I WANNA TALK," Tai yelled out. "Yeah, well see Izzy here wants to ask Rita to my concert, on a date." Matt said, laughing under his breath. "I NEVER SAID THAT," I yelled. "Awe yeah I know, hes blushing right now, yeah, so will you get her for me, okay I'll pass the phone to Izzy." He grinned as he tossed me the phone. "MATT," I yelled, but quickly stopped when I heard on the phone. "Hi Izzy." Rita's voice sounded so soft. "Umm… Hi Rita," I replied. "So, umm Mimi said you wanted to talk to me?" Rita asked. "Yeah umm…" I mumbled. Tai and Matt were both getting anxious, they were mouthing off what I should say, and it was getting really annoying. "I was wondering… are you going to Matt's concert tomorrow?" I asked. "Of course." Rita replied. "I was wondering, since your going and all, would you…" I felt my heart race faster; Tai and Matt were on the edge of their seats, just waiting for what I would say next. "Would you … like me to pick you and Mimi up?" I asked, being I lost my nerve. I then heard Tai and Matt fall out of their chairs. "Oh, well, Mimi and I have a few things to do first and we will be going in early, so it's okay, but I appreciate you asking, sorry Izzy…" Rita replied. "Oh no it's okay; I guess I will see you two there." I replied back, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. "Sounds good, see ya," Rita replied as she then hung up the phone. I looked over at Tai and Matt; they looked so disappointed in me.

"Izzy that was pathetic…" Tai moaned. "Seriously, Izzy, you have to tell her, it's just eating you up inside. It's been what 4 months since you met her, it's obvious that you have fallen in … Izzy… are you okay?" Matt asked. I felt my eyes well up; Tai and Matt came towards me and placed their hands on my shoulders. Tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't stop, it hurt so much, not only have I had a crush on her for 4 months, but also now, I realized that … I'm in love with her. I can't believe that it just occurred to me, it took only Matt saying that for it to actually clue in. Soon after I calmed down I went to sleep, I knew that the other two would be talking about me but I needed sleep. Plus I trust anything they say.

End of flashback.

I still can't believe it's Christmas Eve. I looked down as I pulled out a little box from my pocket. I decided to take Tai and Matt's advice; they said that this would be the perfect time to tell her. Apparently she didn't like Christmas, Mimi is the only one who knows why though. I guess Rita feels uncomfortable talking about it. I looked up, it was snowing like crazy, and I felt lost in it and didn't even notice that someone was calling my name. "Izzy?" I turned around once I snapped out of my daze. Rita and Mimi were sanding there, along with Tai, Sora, and the others. "Are you okay?" Rita asked. "Yeah," I mumbled back, trying to hind my blush. Rita looked really pretty today, well she does everyday but still I couldn't tell her, not yet. "So are we going to go in?" Mimi asked, nudging Rita. "Yep just a sec," Rita replied. She then looked up at me. "Izzy, save us a seat okay, we will be there soon… ish," Rita replied as Mimi winked at everyone. Rita was then dragged into the stadium as she was waving goodbye to everyone standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time had passed and we all headed towards our seats. Once we arrived we waited and waited, but Rita and Mimi hadn't returned. Just then Matt and his band came out. The crowd was cheering really loudly as the band started to play. He had finished two songs at this point but all I could think about was where Mimi and Rita had gone. "Sorry about that," I looked over to see Mimi take the seat next to me. "Where's Rita and where were you?" I asked. "Oh you'll see." Mimi replied giving us a smile. "Huh?" Everyone spoke, but then Mimi pointed to the stage. "Hey everyone thanks for coming out tonight." Matt spoke to the audience. "I have a special guest here tonight, a very good friend of mine, as well as a new member of my band, please welcome, RITA!" Matt yelled out. Our mouths dropped in shock. We all looked at each other, Mimi just smiled. But then, I looked at the stage; it got dark, then light again. I froze as I saw Rita standing on the stage wearing a beautiful white dress. She blushed as she walked up to the microphone. She said nothing but she smiled. The band started to play; she closed her eyes as she began to sing.

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time 

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time 

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time 

The audience went wild, they were cheering so loud, and so were the rest of the group. I was so shocked. She had such a beautiful voice, so pure. I couldn't believe it, I mean I remember that Mimi said she had a good voice but it's different when you actually hear it. "Okay everyone thanks for listening, we have a few more songs to play so lets go, three, two, ONE," Matt yelled out before starting the next song. For me though, through the whole thing I couldn't help but stare at her. I mean, yeah I know I'm in love with her. It has now come to the point where I can't deal with this anymore, I think I have to take Tai and Matt's advice and tell her.

… Today… I'll tell her that I'm in love with her.

The concert had ended and everyone had left except for us. Just them Matt and Rita came running over to us. "Rita that was amazing," Tai spoke. "Yeah we had no idea that you would be in the concert," Sora added. "That and you're a new member of the band, congratulations," Joe also added. "Thanks guys," Rita replied with a smile. "Well it's getting late, maybe we should head home." Matt commented. "Yeah you're right, let's get going." Sora replied. "Rita," Mimi spoke. "I'm going to be coming home a bit late tonight, so…." Mimi smirked turning to me. "Izzy here will walk you home, right Izzy?" Mimi replied giving me a grin. I blushed as I nodded. "Really Izzy you don't have to." Rita replied. "No… its okay, I can't just let you walk home alone this late." I replied as I turned away blushing. "Thanks Izzy," Rita said as she gave me her usual smile, making me blush more.

Everyone had left, so had Rita and myself, we started walking towards her house. It was getting colder as snow then started to fall. Rita was running around in it. "Pretty…" She spoke as her eyes lightened. She turned around and smiled. "Isn't the snow pretty?" She asked me. "Yeah…" I replied. She was running around, just dancing in the snow. I tried to catch up to her when I tripped and fell. I landed on top of her, and that's when it happened. I looked down at her, she looked up at me, her face was red, and she looked startled. "…Rita… I uh" I mumbled out. "Izzy?" Rita asked. I felt myself lean closer to her, I couldn't stop myself, I just kept bringing my face closer to hers when a sudden rush of snow came down, like a blizzard. It was cold and painful, we both sat up and I grabbed her wrist. "Where are we going?" Rita asked. "To find shelter, we passed a cabin a few seconds ago. Once we arrived. The storm just kept getting worse; the door was open so we just went in. Although there was nothing inside, but at least it was shelter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been some time before either of us had spoken. Rita was sitting beside me on the floor. She was shivering, obviously she was cold. I took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "Izzy?" She spoke as she turned around to face me. "Yeah?" I replied. "Why are you giving me your jacket?" She asked. "Well you're shivering so you're obviously cold and I," she cut me off. "But what about you aren't you cold?" "It's okay, I'm the guy I have to protect you…" It had just occurred to me what I said. She just smiled, and then stood up. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand, then pulled me down to sit beside her. She then took off my jacket as well as hers and wrapped it around the both of us. She laid her head on my shoulder and held my hand. My heart was racing so fast, I couldn't believe what was happening. "Izzy… here," She pulled out a box from her purse and handed over to me. Before I could ask her what she was doing she said, "Merry Christmas Izzy." She looked over at me and smiled as I took the box. I looked down at it and its pretty wrapping as I then turned to look up at her. She nodded; I then looked back at the gift and opened it. Inside was a little stuffed bear. "I know it's not much, but I worked for days on it, and well, I hope you like it." Rita spoke. "You made this," I asked, she nodded. I felt so happy, I looked over at her, and she was still smiling. I then decided that now was the time, I'm going to give it to her and I am going to tell her. I reached in my pocket, trying to hide the blush on my face; I took out the little box and gave it to her. "For me?" She asked. I then nodded. She took the gift and I watched as her face lit up. She opened the package and pulled it out. My blush deepened as she looked over at me, she must have figured it out. After all I bought her a heart pendant with wings on it. "It's beautiful Izzy, can you help me?" She spoke as she turned around, handing me the necklace to put on her. I nodded then brushed her hair to the side looking down at her back, as I opened the clasp and put the two together. After it was on she went back to her place where she put her head on my shoulder. She held my hand again as she cuddled up towards me. I looked down and her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful. "Rita?" I spoke quietly. I heard no response; I smiled and whispered to her. "I'll tell you next time…"

I opened my eyes to see light shinning in through the windows of the cabin. Had I been here all night? I thought to myself. I looked beside me to see Rita sound asleep against my chest, I felt myself turn bright red. I… I spent the night… With Rita… Oh my GOD what are the others going to think. I thought carefully. It's not like anything happened right? I just had to tell everyone truth… they would believe me… wouldn't they?

"Morning," I looked down to see Rita smiling at me. I was blushing more then ever before. "Go…good morning… are you feeling okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I think the storm has finally settled." Rita replied. "Yeah, it has…." I commented. "Do you think we should head back?" Rita asked. "Yeah I'm sure Mimi and the others are really worried about you." I replied. "Yeah you're probably right." She replied. We both stood up and put our jackets back on as we walked out the door. "Oh… It's Christmas today," I commented, being I completely forgot. "… So it is…." Rita replied with a sad tone to her voice. "Something wrong…?" I asked her… a bit curious I mean Mimi did mention that she didn't like Christmas… which is a holiday most people like right? "It's nothing…" She replied walking away. "Wait up at least let me walk you home," I spoke while running to catch up to her. It was quiet for a while… quite the awkward silence until she broke it. "My parents…." "Huh?" I replied. "They got divorced on Christmas…" She spoke with a sad tone in her voice. "… I see…. Why are you telling me this though?" I asked, "when you asked if I was okay… I was sure Mimi told you that I don't like Christmas much. Truthfully I used to love it until that day… It was like having everything you love, everything that made you happy taken away in an instant and all you are is left alone." Rita spoke as tears fell down her face. "… Rita…" I spoke… she stopped in her tracks… "Yeah?" she replied. "There… is… something I wanted … to… tell you… I…. I …" I stuttered out… "RITA, IZZY!" I turned around to see Mimi running towards us. "Mimi," Rita spoke. "Are you two okay?" Mimi asked as she ran up and hugged Rita. "Why what's wrong?" Rita asked. "Well last night there was a huge snow storm and it kicked in while you were walking home. I ended up staying the night at Tai's but I was worried about you two, are you okay?" Mimi asked, "Yeah we found shelter in a cabin on the way so don't worry…" Rita said while coughing. She then collapsed to the ground. "RITA," both Mimi and I yelled. "I'm okay… just a little under the weather…" Rita replied, "you sure?" I asked. "Yeah," she commented back. "HEY RITA," we turned around to see Davis running towards us. "What's up?" Mimi asked. "You guys need to come over to my house everyone's there, we got a present for you guys," Davis told us. We then headed over to his house. Once we arrived the whole team was there. I had a feeling what our presents were, being they were in the bag and well they were moving. "Alright come on out," Davis told them. All the Digimon came out and ran to their partner's arms. "Tentomon," I cried out "IZZY," Tentomon yelled back as he ran to hug me. Everyone was so happy. Then the last bag opened and a white bunny with leaves for ears and tails with a star pattern on its forehead came out. "RITA," It yelled out as it ran to her open arms. Tears fell down her face. "Oh Mikumon… Is been so long," Rita spoke as she held Mikumon close to her. "So that's your Digimon," Tai commented. "Yep, everyone this is Mikumon. Mikumon I want you to meet my friends. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, T.K, Kari, Yolie, Ken, and Cody and of course you already know Mimi and Davis." Rita spoke. "Nice to meet all of you," Mikumon replied. "Thank you Davis…" Rita spoke with a smile. Davis started blushing. "Hey no problem I knew you would like it." Davis replied. Rita then started coughing as she collapsed to the floor. "RITA," everyone yelled out. "Maybe we should take you home." Mimi spoke while picking her up. "Izzy and I will walk you guys home, right Izzy?" Tai asked. "Right," I replied. Tai carried her on his back and we left after saying goodbye. Our Digimon came with us… Mikumon looked really worried, although we all were. Once we all arrived at Mimi and Rita's house we placed Rita on her bed and let her rest while we talked in Mimi's room. "So Izzy I take it you haven't told her yet…" Tai commented. "Such a shame yesterday would have been perfect." Mimi added in. "Yeah but at least I was able to give Rita her present…" I spoke "Yeah… she seemed to like it." Mimi commented. "I'm glad," I replied. "Izzy…" Mimi and Tai both spoke. "Tell her," they both finished. "I will… when I'm ready…" I replied. I then turned my gaze to Rita with Mikumon sleeping beside her…. Rita


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a few weeks. School was back on and our homeroom class was going to put on a play. Both Rita and Mimi seemed excited about it, I was a little nervous though. "Okay class," the teacher spoke. "We are going to be putting on a play as you know, but this play will be a story that our own Mimi Tachikawa wrote." We all turned towards Mimi, she just smiled. "Mimi why don't you tell the class about the play?" The teacher asked. "Aright, well the story is about a princess. Her country is fighting with a neighboring country over power. This makes the princess quite sad and she hasn't left her room in a long time. Her friends from the palace decide to throw a masked ball so she will come out and enjoy life. She is scared once she arrives, however she meets this guy who asks her to dance, and while dancing she falls in love with him. She then finds out that he is the prince of the neighboring country. She is heartbroken but then he confesses that he loves her. She starts to cry as she runs up to him saying "Even so, I can't you are my people's enemy right now." He doesn't care, he holds her close to him then says to her. "Then let's run away," she agrees but then the king and queen on both sides lock the princess and prince in there rooms never to see each other again. As the war goes on the prince's side attacks the princess's side's castle. In all the commotion both the princess and prince escape with the help of their friends. They arrive down in the middle of the war. The princess runs to him but is about to be hit with an attack from the other side. The prince dives in front taking the hit, he then falls to the ground. The princess cries as she holds him. He says that he loves her and then dies in her arms. She holds him close and says to him, "I love you too." She then picks up a knife on the ground and stabs herself as she falls on top of him," Mimi finished. Rita started crying. "That that's such a sad story," Rita said as Mimi hugged her. "Well I want you to be the princess," Mimi spoke. "WHAT?" Rita yelled out. "All in favour" Mimi spoke. The rest of the class voted for her. "Well now we need the prince," the teacher replied. "And I know just the guy" Mimi said as she turned to me. I froze… "MIMI YOU'RE KIDDING," I yelled to her. "Nope" Mimi said with a smile. I looked over at Rita and started blushing. "Okay now that we have the two main characters we will pick the rest of the cast." The teacher replied, I wasn't paying much attention after that.

We had rehearsed many times, and I had all my lines down. I hope that Rita does too because it was now the New Years concert and we had to put on the play today. I had never been so nervous… but I had to do it. It would be awkward; even though it's not real I still have to tell Rita that I love her. We were getting ready for the play. I was already in my costume; it was this red and gold prince's outfit. It looked really well made. One of the girls in the class was in charge of costumes. Just then Rita walked in and my heart stopped. She looked so beautiful. She was dressed in this pink gown and she had a red ribbon in her hair and around her neck. She also was wearing the pendant that I got her. Nonetheless she looked gorgeous. She looked at me and then quickly turned away. Probably to laugh, it's hard to picture me in this…

It was now the play

The stage lit up. I watched as Rita walked on stage, I heard some guys behind me talking. "Wow Rita is really pretty isn't she?" One said, "yeah I was thinking of asking her out." Said the other. This made me more nervous… Rita… she seemed really popular. I heard Mimi speak, "princess we want you to have fun tonight so please come to the party." "I know I should but I am not in the mood to have fun" Rita replied. "But Princess…" Another girl spoke. "I'm worried… about what is going to happen to my kingdom as well as our enemy's." Rita spoke as she put on a sad face. She really was a good actress. I looked in the audience and saw Tai and the gang as well as my parents. This would be… awkward. The scene ended and it was now the part of the dance. Rita came out with a mask on; she walked to the center of the stage and closed her eyes. My part was now. "What to do… I can't seem to enjoy myself… how can I with a war going on at the same time?" Rita spoke. I came up behind her and replied, "I know how you feel." "Who are you?" Rita asked. "I am just a fellow member to this party, what about you?" I asked, "I am…." Rita mumbled out. "The princess I assume." I replied, "How did you know?" She asked. "Just a hunch" I replied. "I see…" Rita muttered, "Would you care to dance?" I asked whilst extending my hand to her. She smiled as she took it. "Sure," she replied. This was now the part where we dance. The whole time I couldn't help but look at her. I guess it wouldn't be hard for me to act like I had fallen in love. If anyone ever asked, I'm just a good actor. I felt myself blush, but I tried to avoid her looking at me. It didn't go over well since she was staring at me, making me feel more awkward. I wondered… what she was thinking this very second.

Further on in the play.

"Where are we?" Rita asked. "A favourite spot of mine, what do you think?" I asked in reply, "It's beautiful," she smiled. "The reason I brought you here is because…. There is something I need to tell you." I spoke as I knelt down. "What is it?" Rita asked. "It seems… that… I have fallen in love with you princess," I replied as I covered the appearing blush on my face. I looked at her, both our faces were red… she was a really good actress. For me it was true though. She then collapsed over on the bench. "Even so… I can't return these feelings." Rita replied, "is it that you find me detestable?" I asked. "No that isn't … the reason…. please," she spoke as she ran over to me. "Erase me from your heart." She spoke as tears fell down her face…. Rita…. was she okay? That's all I was thinking about, till I remembered it was my line. I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Run away with me princess." I spoke to her; she blushed as I held her close to me. "I can't, you are the prince on which my people are fighting against." She replied. "Then we will run away and forget it all," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "Alright" she replied as she wrapped hers around me as well. Just then our "parents," the kings and queens came and pulled us apart. "That will never happen," Rita's father said. "We will lock you up for this, you will not see the light of day," my father spoke while grabbing me. They pulled us apart as we called out to each other.

Further on.

The war had started and we had escaped from our rooms. This was the part where I took the sword in the chest. I fell down to the ground as Rita screamed out. She held me in her arms as tears streamed down her face. "Why…. Why did you do that?" She asked, "Be… because I love you… and I would do anything for you," I responded. This was now the part where I died. I felt Rita hold me close to her as she then spoke her line that made my heart race. "… I love you too," Rita spoke and with that grabbed the sword and stabbed herself in the chest; she then fell on top of me. With that the lights turned off and the audience applauded. The cast then all did their curtain call… and then it was over.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mimi came running up to us. "You guys did a great job," she said as she hugged Rita. "Thanks" Rita replied. "Yeah…" I added. Just then Tai and the others came up and started to congratulate us, saying how great we were. Rita seemed embarrassed. Tai and Mimi pushed me towards Rita as if saying, "tell her." They then all left, of course they were watching. "Rita…" I muttered out. "Yeah," she replied. "There … is something… I need to tell you…" I finished off. "What is it Izzy?" she asked, "I um… wanted to say…. I thought you were great." I then heard everyone behind me fall over. "Thanks…" she responded while smiling. "I'll be right back, I have to talk to someone," Rita said as she ran the other way. Just then Mimi and Tai came up to me. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" They both yelled. "Sorry…" I mumbled, "that was such a good opportunity," Mimi spoke. "It… just didn't feel right," I replied. "So what? Just tell her, it's killing you," Tai argued. "Look if I am going to tell her it has to be perfect… and well I think I have an idea… but I will need everyone's help," I told them. "Count us in," Tai replied. "Yep," Mimi added. "Thanks you guys," I replied. This had to work… in the springtime our school is going to put on a few shows. Matt's band is going to be playing and… I will too, but I will need Matt's help with playing the instruments. The spring fair… spring is her favourite season after all … Rita…. I want to tell you…. that I love you…

Months have passed it is now springtime. The cherry blossoms look really beautiful… and as I say this I watch her standing under the trees outside our school. Today was the day of the school fair. Truthfully I was extremely nervous….

"Hey Izzy," I looked up to see Rita smiling at me. "WHA oh hi Rita," I said while trying to cover my blush. "Sorry if I scared you," Rita spoke while looking concerned. "Don't worry about it, it's my fault for spacing out." I replied, "I see, well the concerts are about to be put on so I better go get ready, Matt's band is up first. Though their first song I'm not in… but I am in the next one." Rita commented, "I'll be looking forward to watching it. So should we get going?" I asked, "Yeah," she replied. Then together we walked back to the school. I went to the gym where the concerts were being held, Rita walked to the back of the stage to get ready. I found Tai and the others; they had saved Rita and myself a seat. We watched as Matt's band came out. Everyone cheered really loud as they begun to sing there hit song. Once they finished the crowd was cheering louder then ever. "Hey everyone thanks," Matt spoke. "We now want to introduce for the second time our female member RITA!" With that Rita walked onto the stage towards the microphone. "Hello everyone, last year I moved here from North America. I was very excited to come to Japan. So I would like to sing a song dedicated to someone who has always been there for me." There for her? I wondered … who did she mean?

I watched as the band started playing and then Rita began to sing.

It's only love

It's only love

moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara

kimi no soba de nemurasete, donna basho demo ii yo

(If only one request is granted

then let me sleep next to you, anywhere is good}

Beautiful world

mayowazu kimi dake wo mitsumeteiru

(I would only look at you unwaveringly)

Beautiful boy

jibun no utsukushisa, mada shiranai no

(You don't even know how beautiful you are)

It's only love

It's only love

nete mo samete mo shounen manga

yume mite bakka, jibun ga suki janai no

(Sleeping or awake, it's always a young boy's comics

I'm always dreaming, but I don't like myself)

nani ga hoshii ka wakaranakute

tada hoshigatte, nurui namida ga hoo wo tsutau

(I don't know what I want

I just want it, a lukewarm tears travels across the cheeks)

iitai koto nanka nai

tada mou ichido aitai

iitai koto ienai

konjou nashi kamo shirenai

sorede ii kedo

(There's nothing I want to say

I just want to see you one more time

I can't say what I want to say

I don't have any guts

But that is just fine)

moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara

kimi no soba de nemurasete, donna basho demo ii yo

(If only one request is granted

then let me sleep next to you, anywhere is okay)

Beautiful world

mayowazu kimi dake wo mitsumeteiru

(I would only look at you unwaveringly)

Beautiful boy

jibun no utsukushisa mada shiranai no

(You don't even know how beautiful you are)

It's only love

It's only love

donna koto demo yatte mite

son wo shitatte, sukoshi keikenchi agaru

(Try to do anything I can

Even if I lose, I'll gain a little experience)

shinbun nanka iranai

kanjin na koto nottenai

saikin choushi doudai?

genki ni shiteru nara

betsu ni iikedo

(I don't need any newspapers

There's nothing important in them

How have you been recently?

If you're doing well

Then it's alright)

boku no sekai kieru made aenu nara

kimi no soba de nemurasete, donna basho demo kekkou

(If I can't meet you until my world disappears

Then let me sleep near you, anywhere is alright)

Beautiful world

hakanaku sugite yuku hibi no naka de

(Within the short lived days)

Beautiful boy

kibun no mura wa shikatanai ne

(It can't be helped if I'm feeling bipolar)

moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara

kimi no soba de nemurasete

(If only one request is granted

then let me sleep next to you)

Beautiful World

Beautiful Boy

The crowd cheered louder then ever, she stood there bushing. That song… was really beautiful, however… if it was dedicated to someone… then… she must already like that person… the lyrics … they clearly stated it.

Rita….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I watched as Rita came running down towards us. "Rita that was beautiful," Mimi complemented. "It really was," Tai added in. "It was such a pretty song," Kari replied. "Simply amazing," said Yolie. "YOU'RE THE BEST RITA!" Davis yelled out. "Awe thanks guys that means a lot to me. "Izzy… did you not like it?" I looked at Rita… she looked like she was about to cry. "I loved it Rita… you really are a beautiful singer." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. "I… have to go I'll be back." With that I ran the other way… towards the stage… it was now or never. "Everyone a good friend of mine would like to sing a song to a certain girl…. Everyone please welcome IZZY," Matt yelled. I walked up to the microphone as I then looked down at Rita… She looked

really shocked… of course everyone but her and the younger kids knew. So Davis and the others had shocked looks on their faces too. Although I'm pretty sure that Yolie and Cody have figured out my feelings. Davis is the only one who has no clue. I grabbed the microphone and closed my eyes… the music stated playing…. Rita….

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

I was surprised to have everyone cheer.

I looked at Rita… I felt myself blushing as I held onto the microphone.

"…Rita… I… I um…" I looked at her… she was blushing…. just then it hit me… she likes someone… I can't… not now. I closed my eyes and threw the microphone to the ground as I ran out of the gym hearing everyone yelling my name.

I ran and I ran, tears streaming down my face… does she know? She must after I said her name… I stopped as a cherry blossom petal fell in front of me; I bent down to pick it up. All the trees around me… the petals were falling… there was a nice breeze… I held the petal close to me as more tears fell down my face.

"IZZY WAIT UP!" I knew… that voice… Rita

I turned around as she ran up to me. She stopped in front of me, to catch her breath.

"Rita…." I spoke. "Why did you run away?" Rita asked… "I… couldn't…" I mumbled out. "I was surprised… to hear you sing…. I didn't know you could..." She was smiling. "It was beautiful…." Rita said as she looking up at me. "… Thanks…" I mumbled out. "What were you going to say?" Rita asked. "Never mind," I said as I turned to walk away. I felt her grab my hand, she held onto it as I turned back to look at her. Her face was bright red. "Izzy… you said my name up there… why…?" She asked… I looked down at my hand, which she was still holding as my eyes then darted back up to her. My heart was racing faster then it ever had before…. "Rita… because I wanted to tell you something…." I said quietly. "What is it?" She asked while smiling at me. "Rita… I… I... RITA I LOVE YOU," I yelled the last part out as I looked up at her. I was blushing more then ever before … she was too. "But… I know you like someone else… I'm sorry I said anything…" I replied. "What makes you think that?" She asked. "Your song… it was also dedicated to someone… and the lyrics indicated that… you had someone you loved." I spoke. "I do like someone," she responded as she grabbed my hand again. I looked at her in the eyes, she was blushing even more. "You… Izzy," she smiled. My heart raced… she… likes … me. She then dove into my arms as I wrapped them around her. "I love you Izzy," she spoke looking up at me. "I love you too … Rita" We made eye contact for a few seconds… I knew what was next. I closed my eyes and held her closer to me. I felt her lips brush against mine, they were so soft… I was so happy. We kissed for a few more seconds till I moved my hands from her waist to her head. I then ran them through her hair, as we then broke for air. I looked at her. She was smiling as a subtle blush crept across her face. I then heard some rustling in the bushes…. I knew what was there.

"Come out you guys… I know you're hiding." I spoke, with that everyone came out from behind the bush. "WHAT ALL OF YOU?" Rita yelled as her blush deepened, she then hid behind me. "Isn't that cute." Tai commented giving me a grin. "SO CUTE!" All the girls added in together. "Nice going Izzy looks like you finally did it," Matt commented. "Yeah," I said trying to cover my blush. "Well let's leave these two love birds alone," T.K added. "Good idea," Kari replied. "See you later Izzy," Yolie said while waving as the others followed her.

Rita wrapped her arms around me. "Let's lay here for a while kay?" Rita asked. "Sure," I replied. It was really nice; I then lay down on the grass as she cuddled up towards me. I looked down at her…. she was sound asleep… I placed a kiss on her forehead as I closed my eyes holding her close to me.

Rita…. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been a few days; things were going better then ever. Today on the other hand would be interesting. See I haven't exactly told my parents about Rita… Well they know who she is but not about the fact that were dating. So I thought today I would have her over for dinner and well, introduce her… it was Friday after all… man I'm nervous.

"Izzy is this your place?" Rita asked as I stopped in front of my door. "Yeah, lets go in," I said while grabbing her hand after opening the door. I yelled out "Mom, I'm home," though there was no reply. "I guess she's not home," I commented. "Oh well then why don't you show me around." Rita spoke, I nodded. "Okay well the first door on the right is my room," I stated. "Awe I like the little fish sign with your name on it." Rita commented while laughing. I blushed, "Yeah… well then down the hall is," I started but was interrupted. "Aren't you going to show me in your room?" Rita asked. "Yeah," I said nervously as I opened the door to let her in. "Wow there are a lot of books… and computer things." She commented. "You seemed surprised," I replied. She just laughed as she then sat down on my bed. "Comfy," she spoke as she looked at me. She then smiled as she reached out for my hand. I took it not knowing she was going to pull me down onto the bed with her. I landed on top of her; I felt my face turn bright red… being of the position and all. Rita was blushing as well and as I was about to get up she pulled me back down holding onto my neck. I felt my face get hotter as she pulled me down towards her face. "Rita?" I whispered. She just smiled as she pulled me closer till our lips touched. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I slid my hands behind her head. The kiss was getting more passionate until I felt her lick my bottom lip. I was surprised really I wasn't expecting it being we uh, haven't used our tongues yet. My blushed deepened as I let her in. I tried to use mine as well though truthfully I had no idea what I was doing, but I seemed to be doing okay. I was feeling really hot especially in a certain place that I won't get into. Just then my bedroom door opened. Rita and I broke the kiss as I heard my mom's voice. "Izzy?" In my head I'm thinking... oh I am in so much trouble; she's never going to let me live this down. I turned around to see my mom looking at me with a shocked look on her face, and then her eyes glanced to Rita who was bright red. I'm sure this wasn't the first impression that she was hoping for. "Uh… hi mom," I spoke while rubbing the back of my head trying to ignore the awkwardness. "Izzy…." My mom spoke… I knew it here it came the lecture. "Izzy… HAS GOT A GIRLFRIEND OH MY GOODNESS I CANT BELIEVE IT!" She yelled out as I fell over… not what I expected. "This is so exciting, sweetie aren't you going to introduce me to her?" My mom asked. "Um yeah mom this is Rita … Rita… this is my mom," I replied trying to cover my blush. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Izumi," Rita spoke also trying to cover her blush. "Awe same here, you're so cute. Oh I remember you from the play, you were amazing. But I guess it wasn't all acting now was it?" My mom replied as she ran up and hugged Rita. "Yeah …I brought Rita over for dinner… so I could introduce her to you and Dad… but you weren't home and well I then showed her around and well we ended up…" I stopped there as Rita smacked the top of her head as if she was saying you didn't just say that. "Oh of course she can stay over and I know how it is, this is so cute, oh I can't wait to tell your father. He should be home any minuet, I'll get dinner ready." My mom replied as she ran out of the door. "Your mom seems really nice," Rita commented. "She is," I replied. We then looked at each other and turned away blushing. "Well that went well," I spoke to break the silence. "Yeah," Rita replied as she walked over to me as she grabbed my hand. "So where were we?" She asked as she looked at me. I felt my face get hotter. "Now? I mean my mom could walk in again and well I don't want her freaking out and what if my dad comes home and…" Rita shut me up by kissing me. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her waist, at the same time deepening the kiss but as soon as it gets good it gets bad… the door opened again only this time when I turned around both my parents standing there. Once again Rita and I turned bright red. "See honey I told you Izzy has a girlfriend." My mom commented to my dad. They both smiled as he said, "good going Izzy she's a cutie." I could tell that Rita was uncomfortable being she was hiding behind me. "Is… dinner ready?" I asked. "Yep lets go," My mom replied. She walked out the door with my dad following. I then grabbed Rita's wrist and led her out the door with me. We arrived at the table and it was very awkward. "So Rita why don't you tell us about yourself?" My dad asked. "Umm… okay," Rita mumbled out. She looked at me and I nodded as if saying go for it. "Well last summer I moved to Japan with Mimi, who is my cousin. I am a vegetarian and I love animals. I also am a member of Matt's band." She commented. "Wow really?" My mom asked. "Yeah Rita has an amazing voice." I added in. "You should sing for us," My mom stated. "I uh…" Rita muttered out. "Great idea dear let's set up the karaoke set." My dad added. "Since when do we have karaoke?" I asked. Rita looked at me and smiled. "You better sing too Izzy," she stated. I sighed, "alright," I added… after all it was my parents making her do this.

After we got the Karaoke set up Rita walked up and picked a song. "I'm sorry I believe the only songs we have are Japanese," My mom stated. "Oh its okay I love singing in Japanese." Rita replied. She then chose a song and grabbed the mic.

Toutou shiri atte juunen

(At last it's been ten years)

Doko kara hajime you

(Where did it begin?)

Totsuzen anata no ohikkoshi ga kimatta

(Suddenly you decided you were moving)

Enkyori nante kowaku mo nanto mo nai

(I'm not scared of a long distance at all)

Kanjiteru yo sonzai wo hibi mune ni

(I feel you in my heart every day)

Mou nido to ae naku naru wake dewa

(This Definitely doesn't mean we will never see each other again)

Danjite nai no ni kangaechau yo

(But I can't help thinking it does)

Anata ni aete yokatta

(I'm glad I met you)

Tooi machi demo ganbatte ne

(Even if the road is long hang in there)

Atarashii oheya de kimi wa mou making love

(You're already making love in a new room)

Moshimo okane ni komattara

(If your having money problems)

Dekiru haninai de te wo kasu yo.

(I'll send you as much as I can)

Watashi-tachi no naka wa kawara nai

(Our bond wont change)

Tomodachi ni sae oseji wo iu sedai

(This generation even flatters their friends)

Tsutsumi kakusazu ni miseru yo kimi dake ni

(I wont cover things up, I'll tell you strait, just you)

Tanoshiku nai no ni furi wa shitaku nai

(It's not fun but I don't want to pretend)

Datta sonna no tsukarechau yo

(But I'm getting tired of that)

Anata ni aete yokatta

(I'm glad I met you)

Kono machi de ganbaru ne

(I'll give this road my all)

Nagai nagai yume no tochuu singing loud!

(Singing loud through this long long dream)

Mujou ni sugi yuku jikan nara

(Time passes cruelly)

Shinyuu wa hitsuyou ne

(But we need it to become close friends)

Sukoshi tsukarete watachi-tachi growing up

(Were a little tired but were growing up)

Hi atari yoshimo yori eki chikaku

(Good sunlight, close to the nearest station)

Tonari no juunin mo ii hito ne

(The guy next door is a good person too)

Yasashii kare to no keizai gaku

(Economics with my sweet boyfriend)

Mikake ni yorazu shikkari mono de

(We don't care about appearances, were sticking to this)

Watashi tosei hantai no anata

(Me and you my polar opposite)

Aratamete iu no wateremasu ne

(I'm embarrassed to say it again)

Watashi ga hajimete horeta onna

(I'm a woman in love for the first time)

Ima kara iu koto wo kite

(Listen to what I'm about to say)

Nekura na mai hato ni hitotsu hana ga saita

(One flower bloomed in my gloomy heart)

Dare yori mo shiwase deatte hoshii

(I want you to be happier then anyone else)

Kanashimi wa niawa nai yo kimi no me ni

(The sadness in your eyes doesn't suit you)

Kanjite nai no ni furi wa shitakunai

(I don't feel it but I don't want to pretend)

Yoru ni natte mo mada mada akarui

(Even when night comes I'll still be cheerful)

Anata ni furi sosogu Hikari

(Light rains down on you)

Tooi machi demo heiki da ne

(Even if the road is long I'm not worried)

Atarashii oheya de kimi wa mou making love

(You're already in a new room making love)

Anata ni aete nakattara

(If we hadn't met)

Shinyuu wa ira nai ne

(I wouldn't need a close friend)

Sagashi tsuduketa kotae mou mitsuketa

I would have had the answer I kept on looking for)

Watashi wo itsukushimu you ni

(The way I am loved)

Tooi kako no natsu no hi no

(in the distant past)

Piano ga mada natteru no ni

(I can still hear the piano playing)

Mou oki nakya

(From that summer day)

Both my parents stood up applauding her. She just stood there blushing. It was a really pretty song and as usual she sang it beautifully. "Wow that was amazing," my mom stated. "I have never heard such a beautiful voice," my dad added in. "Thanks so much," Rita said as she ran up to me to give me a hug. "My parents gave me the look, they were smiling… I felt uncomfortable. "Your turn," she whispered to me. I nodded as she took my seat and I walked up. I only knew a few Japanese songs … so I will pick one of my favourites.

The music started to play… I was getting nervous with them all looking at me… but its not like I haven't done this before.

isupurei no mukougawa de

(I found what I was looking for )

Sagashite ita mono mitsuketa

(On the other side of the display)

Gimon no tobira hiraku kagi

(My heart grasps the key)

Boku no kokoro ga nigitteru

To opening a door of questions

Ima wa michi no koto bakari dakedo

(Right now everything is unknown)

Minna ga iru kara kabe koereru

But everyone's with me so I can cross the wall

Open mind itsu no hi ka

(Open mind, someday)

Shizen ni waraeru boku ni naru

(I'll be able to laugh naturally)

Kokoro itamu dekigoto mo boku e no messeeji

(Things that make my heart ache are messages to me)

Open mind itsu no hi ka

(Open mind, someday)

Subete wo yuruseru boku ni naru

(I'll be able to forgive everything )

Tashikametai koto ni mukatte iku boku ga iru kara

Because I face the things I want to figure out

Peeji wo mekuru koto bakari ni

(I tried to find the answer)

Kotae wo motomete ita keredo

(Just by turning the pages)

Hontou ni shiritakatta koto

(But the thing I really wanted to know)

Boku no kokoro no naka ni aru

(Is inside my heart)

Ima mo shinjiteru michibiku koe

(I still believe in the voice that calls me)

Minna ga iru kara tsuyoku nareru

(I can be strong because everyone is with me)

Open mind itsu no hi ka

(Open mind, someday)

Kokoro wo hirakeru boku ni naru

(I'll be able to open my heart)

Kizu tsuke au tatakai mo bokura no sutoorii

(Our story is also about fighting and hurting each other)

Open mind itsu no hi ka

(Open mind, someday)

Minna wo ai seru boku ni naru

(I'll be able to love everyone)

Umaku iidasenai kotoba sae mo buki ni naru kara

(Even the words I can't get out well will become my weapons)

Open mind itsu no hi ka

(Open mind, someday)

Shizen ni waraeru boku ni naru

(I'll be able to laugh naturally)

Kokoro itamu dekigoto mo boku e no messeeji

(Things that make my heart ache are messages to me)

Open mind itsu no hi ka

(Open mind, someday)

Subete wo yuruseru boku ni naru

(I'll be able to forgive everything)

Tashikametai koto ni mukette iku boku ga iru kara

(Because I face the things I want to figure out)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They all applauded, I was blushing while rubbing the back of my head. "Thanks…" I mumbled. "How about we all watch a movie?" My mom suggested. "That's a great idea dear." My dad agreed, "what movie?" Rita asked. "I have an idea," my mom said as she then whispered something into my dad's ear. My dad put a DVD in while Rita and I sat on one couch and my parents on the other. The movie started to play… it happened to be a scary movie… I think I knew what my parents were planning. The look on Rita's face said it all… she did not like scary movies. She was shaking as my mom pressed play. She seemed okay for the first part but then started clinging to me later on. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around us. She snuggled closer to me and dove into my arms at every scary part. I was blushing like crazy especially when both my parents kept on looking over. Giving me a big smirk. Truthfully though I was happy, being with my parents and Rita… I just wish things would be like this forever. A little further into the movie I noticed that Rita had fallen asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes… my parents wouldn't mind right?

When I opened my eyes it was morning and the light had hit my face… I was still on the couch but I noticed that Rita was gone. She must have left last night. I heard noise in the other room my parents must have made breakfast being that I could smell it from where I was. I rubbed my eyes as I walked into the kitchen. "Morning mom, morning dad," I mumbled. "Morning sweetie," my mom replied. I opened my eyes and saw Rita sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes. "WHA," I yelled out. "Forgot I was here?" Rita asked. "No I just figured you left," I replied. "Nope," she said as she stuffed her mouth with more pancakes. "Rita sure likes to eat." My dad stated as he sipped his coffee. Rita blushed. "It's not like it's a bad thing," my mom replied. "It's healthy," I added. Rita just sat there… until she decided to eat more. If this was an anime we would all be sweat dropping. After we finished breakfast my mom and dad said bye to Rita as we walked out the door. My mom told her to come back over as soon as possible, I was positive that they liked her. We then left for Rita and Mimi's place. However on the way we brought up an interesting topic. "I asked Tai to come over as well, I have a little plan," she then laughed. "So you know that Tai likes Mimi?" I asked. "Really he does? That's so great." She replied. "So Mimi likes Tai?" I asked. "Yep," Rita replied. "Well then this should work, what's the plan?" I asked. "Well since its Saturday we're going to see a movie and then we're going out for dinner, we will slip out of sight and one of them is bound to tell the other." Rita replied. "Sounds good," I replied. Once we arrived at Rita and Mimi's place we saw Tai standing outside the front door. "Hey," I yelled out. "What's happening Izzy?" Tai asked. "Well we just got back," I replied. "Why is Rita with you, did you two have fun last night?" Tai asked while giving us a wink. I flushed a little, "hey we only watched a movie." I replied. "Sure," Tai replied. Rita opened the door yelling out, "Mimi were here." Just then Mimi came around the corner. "Hey guys, Rita where were you last night?" Mimi asked. "Well I was at Izzy's and we ended up watching a movie till late then I fell asleep, then Izzy's parents made pancakes" Rita replied while smiling. "Oh okay," Mimi replied with a relieved look on her face. "You guys ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah where are we going?" Tai asked. "Well we were thinking of seeing a movie, then getting some dinner." Rita replied. "Sounds good," Mimi smiled. They had no idea what the two of us were planning.

We had all gone out for dinner and ended up having a great time. It was shaping up to be a really great double date. Now was the time we ditched them at the movie. Time for the skit, "Izzy I need to get something at the store, want to come with me?" Rita winked. "Yeah sure," I smiled back. "But the movie is about to start," Mimi replied. "We will be back, later guys" Rita replied as we both then took off. "I can't believe we did it," Rita laughed. "Yeah, I hope it works out for them." I replied as we continued walking till we hit the beach. "Wow the sunset is beautiful," Rita smiled. "Not as beautiful as you," I blushed as I turned away after saying my little corny line. I felt Rita wrap her arms around me, "what is it?" I questioned, "I love you…" Rita smiled as I turned to face her. "I love you too…" I smiled back as I pulled her into a kiss. "Do you want to stay here for a while?" Rita asked. "I would love to," I replied as we both then lay on the beach watching the sunset. Rita then held me down and smiled as she forced her lips on mine. Wrapping my arms around her I deepened the kiss as we continued to make out for the next little while.

Later on that night we ended up finding out that Tai and Mimi confessed and were now dating. Rita seemed more excited then ever, something about double dates… kind of girly according to Tai, but its nice to hang out with them as couples. Rita seemed to be acting a little aloof, I could tell something was on her mind but every time I tried asking her she would just smile, say everything was fine and then kiss me. School was going well, we were just starting grade 12. Tai and the others had already graduated, it was sad but we still see them all the time. Most were going off to University in Tokyo, so I guess as time goes by people move on. Either way it's nice to know that no matter what, all of us digidestind will be together forever. I can see it now; 20 years later all of us together with our Digimon and even our future children; well it's nice to think like that. Either way, when Rita is ready to tell me what's wrong I will be waiting. By now we seem to get each other's little hints. I know when she wants to tell me something and when she isn't ready to yet. I guess this is what it means to grow up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rita and I have now been together for 6 months now. It was hard to believe but I have never been happier. Although as I looked over at Rita, it still looked like something was bugging her. "Izzy… There was something I wanted to ask you." Rita blushed as she stopped in her tracks. "What is it?" I asked. "I have been thinking about it, and I was wondering if you think its time… I mean we have been together for a while now, and we are getting older and it's natural and…" Rita blushed like crazy. "What are you talking about?" I questioned, really having no idea what was going on. Rita faced me with a serious look on her face. "Izzy… I want you to make love to me." I froze and turned bright red. "You… want… to do that?" I stuttered. Rita nodded as she clung to me. "Do you want to?" Rita asked me, I felt hot all over and my heart was racing faster then ever. "Of course I do… I love you Rita… I want to be with you forever." I spoke as I held her close to me. "So when?" Rita asked. "It's up to you… I mean we want to get a place to ourselves or wait for our parents to leave the house for the night or something I uh…" Rita just laughed. "Izzy I already have a plan, you see your mom and I are well… were pretty close so I," I cut her off, "YOU DIDN'T TELL HER DID YOU?" I freaked out. "No of course not, she just told me that if I ever wanted to spend the night I was welcome to and that your parents are going away next week for an overnight trip to a hot spring, so I was thinking then…" Rita smiled. "They never told me that, but yeah… sounds good to me," I replied. At this point we were outside Rita's house, she leaned in and kissed me, I then pulled her close to me and whispered to her, "I love you…" she whispered back, "I love you too Izzy…" I then watched as she walked into her house. I could not believe it… we were going to… I need to talk to Tai. Later that night I called him over, he knocked on my door and I let him in my room. "So what is this big news that couldn't be told over the phone?" Tai asked, I blushed immensely. "What is it?" Tai looked more concerned. "Well… Rita and I have decided to… have sex…" I stuttered once again. "WHAT? I can't believe it Izzy… you and Rita… Wow I can't believe you getting there before me… how do you feel about it?" Tai grinned. "I don't know, I mean I know what to do I guess but I need things you know… like protection and well do I need anything else?" I blushed again. "Well I don't know if you need lube or not, just get the condoms man and it should be fine." Tai winked. "Tai, I still have to get that and it would freak me out if anyone saw me buying them, and I just don't know… I'm nervous…" I replied. "Well if you want, I will get it for you, I mean I am getting close with Mimi so I was thinking of getting some soon, so don't worry" Tai replied. "Thanks but I think I might go with you if that is okay, I do need to learn about this stuff if I'm going to be doing it soon after all." I added. "Well alright, let's go get it tomorrow; do you have a date in mind?" Tai asked. "Well my parents are going to a hot spring resort overnight in a week, so we were thinking then," I replied. "Sounds good, well I better get going," Tai waved as he walked out. "You can stay the night man." I smiled. "Yeah I don't see why not." Tai grinned. "Time for video games and porn!" Tai cheered. "Really?" I asked. "Well don't you want some tips? After all you don't want to suck man." Tai replied. "Well you have a point," I laughed. It ended up being a very interesting night, but we had a lot of fun. Tai really is one of my best friends; I don't know what I would do without him.


	15. Chapter 15 (Lemon)

Chapter 15

So it had been a week since that night. Tai and I had gotten the necessary supplies and I was really nervous about tonight. I had changed my bedding, lit some candles and had some music playing… okay so it may be a little cheesy, but Rita likes this kind of thing. I was wearing dress pants and had a dress shirt on and it was unbuttoned. Tai said that this is a sexy look on guys. Either way I hope tonight goes well… I hope my parent's wont mind. Just then the doorbell rang, I ran to the door and opened it to see Rita, I handed her a bouquet of red roses. She blushed as she took them, she then smiled and said "Thanks sweetie…" She then jumped into my arms. I held her close to me as I looked down at her; she then removed her jacket to show her wearing a beautiful red dress. "Wow… you look amazing," I continued to gaze at her. "Thanks," she hugged herself while walking over to my room. "You coming?" She asked, "yeah just a second." I replied. I then walked to the bathroom and starred at the mirror… I couldn't believe this is happening. I took a deep breath and walked into my room, however I felt like fainting when I saw Rita in very sexy and revealing lingerie. It was red and black with garter straps attached to black see through stockings. My face turned bright red. "Rita… I uh…" I stuttered as she reached out and pulled my hand towards her, she then threw me down on the bed. "Rita wait…" I stopped her. "What is it?" Rita responded with a sad look on her face. "I want to be in control, I want to be the guy so… let me make the moves okay?" I said with a serious look on my face. Rita just smiled, "I have never seen this side of you before… I really like it." She blushed as I pinned her down on the bed and kissed her passionately. She slid my shirt off as I ran my fingers through her hair. I then unbuttoned my pants as Rita slid off her nightgown, so we were then just in our underwear. I began to kiss Rita's neck until she let out a light moan; I continued to suck on that spot as she dug her nails into my back. "Izzy…" She moaned out as I reached my hand in her bra and unhooked the back as I continued to grope her. She continued to moan as she then slid off her underwear as I did the same. "Izzy can you turn the music off?" Rita spoke, "Why is that?" I asked, "because for the next while, all I want to hear is you." She blushed as I grew redder. I then turned it off and looked at her, "ready?" I asked. "Yeah… I'll help you put it on," Rita replied. She opened the package and pulled out the condom as she slid it onto my aroused member. After it was on I kissed her gently on the forehead as I then directed it inside of her. "AH!" She jolted with shock. "You okay?" I asked, I knew this would hurt her… Tai told me when a women has sex for the first time her hymen would break and it would be quite painful. "Yes just keep going, it will stop hurting soon." Rita reassured me as she placed her hand on my neck and pulled me down to kiss her again. I held her close as I continued to thrust into her. Tears fell from Rita's eyes. I hated that I was hurting her, but it's something that has to happen at some point in a girl's life. Besides, she seemed okay for the most part. She then began to moan more. It was getting to the point where the pain had stopped and we could finally be as one. I continued to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around me. We were both moaning a lot at this point; it had been going on for a while now. I think we were both getting to the climax now. Her grip tightened and her moans grew louder. The look in her eyes said everything. I knew she was getting close to cuming, and for that fact so was I.

"Izzy… I'm going to…" Rita cried out. "Same here," I moaned back. As I held her tighter then ever I felt a huge rush of pleasure all over my body, more so then anything I had ever felt. "RITA!" I cried out as she then cried out my name as well. My heart rate slowed down as we pulled apart. I pulled off the used condom as I tied the end and threw it in a bag to be thrown out. I then pulled Rita close to me as we both lay on the bed. "I love you Rita… More then anything." I smiled at her as I brushed her hair off of her face. "I love you too Izzy… and I'm so happy you were the one to make me a woman." She smiled back as I then pulled her closer to me and placed a kiss on her lips. We then fell asleep, just the two of us in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been a few months since then, we have done it… well let's just say quite frequently. Rita had gotten a phone call from her parents and they wanted her to come home for her Birthday this year, due to this Rita had asked them if she could bring me. They are apparently quite excited to meet me. I had talked to Tai about it and Mimi and him decided to come as well. So here we are at the airport waiting for our plane to North America. Mimi moved to New York but Rita's parents live in Canada. This would be my first time to Canada so I was quite excited. Rita came from a city called Vancouver; in Canada they have provinces instead of states so I believe she is from British Columbia. "So what's in Canada?" Tai asked. "The same things I guess, I mean it's kind of plain compared to Tokyo but I love it." Rita smiled, I could tell by the look on her face she was excited to be going back. She hadn't seen her parents in a year, which is quite a long time. "You nervous to meet my parents?" Rita asked, "I guess a little… but I thought they weren't together anymore?" I replied. "Well that is true but my mom came down to my dad's place just to meet you." Rita smiled. "Really? Well now I'm nervous," I blushed. "You're so cute," Rita smiled as she placed a kiss on my cheek. I turned bright red as Tai and Mimi just laughed.

It had been a long flight but we had finally arrived in Vancouver. We had gotten off of the plane and were walking to the meeting area where Rita's parents were waiting for us. Just then the doors opened and Rita ran out to jump into her parents arms. "Mom, dad… I missed you both so much" Rita cried as her mom held her close to her. "Oh Rita I'm so glad you're back." Her mom cried as she continued to hold her close. "Hey auntie Natsumi, uncle Satoshi." Mimi smiled as she then hugged them. "Wow Mimi it sure has been a long time, last time I saw you, well you were just a little girl." Natsumi smiled. "Mom, dad, I want you to meet Izzy and Tai." Rita spoke as she pointed to us. I blushed and Tai just grinned. "It's nice to meet you two," Natsumi smiled. "Ah so here are the boys who have their arms around my little girls." Satoshi grinned. "I uh…" I stuttered, "Izzy he's just playing with you," Rita laughed. "Oh… It's very nice to meet both of you." I bowed. "Oh wow so polite, he's adorable," Natsumi replied. "He seems to be a good match for our little Rita don't you agree?" Satoshi approved. "I agree," Natsumi smiled. I guess they did like me…. thank goodness.

It was late so we had headed back to Rita's fathers place. It was quite a big place, really nice. You could tell she was raised in a well off family. I had taken my bags to Rita's room. I was really surprised when Rita's father told me to stay in Rita's room with her… man was he trusting… and so wrong! I knew how active we were, this wouldn't stop us, more like encourage it. Mimi and Tai had their own room as well. Was it Canadian customs to sleep together with a partner? I mean Rita was turning 18… That could have been why; I mean I am already 18… same with the others. Hard to believe how old we were getting. I had crawled into bed when Rita walked in. "Hey Izzy, sorry I was just saying goodnight to my parents." Rita apologized as she crawled into bed with me. "So…" I turned to look at her. "They really like you Izzy… I'm so happy!" Rita said as she cuddled up towards me. "Same here," I replied as I wrapped my arms around her. I just loved her so much I don't even know how to say it. She was my everything, the only thing I need or ever could have wanted. "I love you so much Rita," I whispered as she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was Rita's Birthday; I looked over at her as her eyes started to stir. "Happy Birthday," I whispered to her as I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Morning," Rita blushed as she looked up at me. "Ready to get up?" I asked. She just nodded as she then crawled out of bed. She was so cute when she's sleepy. After we all got ready we had breakfast and then headed out for the day. We went to a bunch of Rita's favourite places, it was quite cold out but all of her favourite places were outside. Rita's parents were close by; they must have really missed her… We had all went out for dinner and had a really fun day, though that night was my time with her. The snow was falling outside and we were looking out her window. "Rita… here," I smiled as I handed a little box to her. "Happy Birthday," I spoke as I placed a kiss on her lips. I watched as she opened it, she revealed a silver ring with a darker pink heart shape gem in it. "Izzy… It's beautiful…" She smiled as I placed it on her ring finger. "Think of it as a promise that one day I will place a beautiful diamond ring there… I want to marry you Rita so till then please always wear it," I replied. Tears fell from her eyes as she dove into my open arms. I wrapped them tight around her. "Thank you Izzy… I love you," I saw more tears well up as I wiped them from her eyes. "I love you more," I then placed my lips against hers as I held her close to me.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Rita yelled out. Her dad smiled as he turned to look at me. "Hey Izzy can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. I nodded as I felt a chill up my spine. What was he going to talk to me about? Oh crap I hope I didn't do something wrong. We both walked outside as he sat me down on the couch. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "No, nothing I just wanted to talk to you. I know how much you care about Rita… I can see it by the way you look at her. I just want to make sure that you will always be there for her. She lives far away from her mother and me so we always worry about her. She is a wonderful girl and deserves the best and I just want to know… do you want to be with her forever?" he asked me. "Of course… I uh… I love her… I love her more then anything. I do want to be with her forever and I promise I will always be there for her and that I will love her for the rest of my life!" I proclaimed. Her dad just smiled. "I'm really happy she found such a great guy," I blushed. "I can tell that she really loves you." He added. I blushed more. "DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" we heard Rita yell from upstairs. "NOTHING HE WILL BE RIGHT UP!" Her dad yelled back. "You better head up, she doesn't like being alone," he winked. "Uh yeah… thank you," I replied as I then headed upstairs. When I arrived I saw Rita lying seductively in the bed, I then turned bright red as she ushered me towards here. "What did he say?" Rita asked with an innocent look on her face. I just smiled as I whispered to her "It's a secret," as I then started to kiss her neck. I then pushed her down and kissed her lips; we ended up having a wonderful romantic night together. I was happy to meet her family and even more happy that they liked me. We would soon be heading back to Japan, and then it's Christmas break; I was going to ask Rita to come over for Christmas. It was my mom's idea actually, and my dad was totally on board as well. It's hard to believe that the school year is almost over, just a few more months, then University. Either way I was really excited to see where my life with Rita would take me.

It had been a few days and we were all now at the airport about to head back to Japan. "You take care Rita, and make sure to call us when you land" Rita's mom spoke as she pulled Rita into a tight hug. "We love you, and miss you every day," her dad added. "I will, and I love you two as well, I will miss you so much," Rita replied as tears filled her eyes, she then hugged them both as she then headed towards the gate. "Izzy, take care of our little girl," Rita's dad smiled as he waved goodbye. "I will," replied as I waved goodbye as well. I then took off after Rita; I found her standing in the customs line. I walked up to her as I pulled her into a tight hug, "You will see them soon, I promise," I whispered into her ear. She turned to me and smiled, "I know I am just not good with goodbyes," Rita replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Then let's make sure you never say goodbye to me," I joked, though Rita turned to look at me with a shocked look on her face. "If I had to say goodbye to you, I can't even imagine it, I don't want to, I never want to be," she started as I cut her off. "I promise I will never make you say goodbye," I spoke as I pulled her into my arms. "Thanks Izzy… I love you," Rita smiled, "I love you too," I replied as I placed a kiss on her lips. Once we cleared customs we then headed to the plane, ready to head home.

It was now Christmas Eve; I was waiting in my room for the doorbell to ring. Rita should be here any moment, she was going to stay over for the holidays and I was really excited for it. I remembered last Christmas at Matt's concert and the snow storm afterwards, thinking about it last year I was attempting to tell her how I felt and now… I have never been happier and I'm so glad to be able to spend the holidays with her. I mean I know she doesn't like Christmas but maybe I can help change that. Just then the doorbell rang, I heard my mom rush to the door. She really loved Rita, I could hear the two of them talking together before my door opened and I saw my girlfriend standing there smiling. "Hey," Rita smiled as she bent over to place a kiss on my cheek; I blushed as she gave me her usual smile. "You are just too cute, if your parents didn't send me in here to get you to come out for dinner I would have my way with you right now." She whispered into my ear as I turned as red as a tomato. I pulled her down into a kiss as we then made our way to the bed, taking short breaths in between kisses. "Damn it I want to you so bad right now," I moaned in between kisses. "Oh Izzy I don't care anymore just take me right here and now." Rita moaned in reply. Just then there was a knock on the door and we both sprung up, "We're coming just a second mom," I replied as I caught my breath. "Alright you two just remember your dinner is getting cold," Mom replied. "We will finish the rest tonight," Rita whispered to me as she kissed my cheek once again. We both then headed out to the dinner table.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We all ended up having a great Christmas dinner, and my mom and dad had gone to bed. Rita and I were in our pajamas and were drinking hot coco on the couch by the fire. "I had a great time with your family… I really appreciate you having me over," Rita smiled as she cuddled into me. "I wouldn't have it any other way," I replied with a kiss on her forehead. "So what do you usually do after dinner on Christmas?" Rita asked, I started to blush a little, "nothing really," I stuttered. "Oh come on tell me," Rita looked at me in the eyes with her cute innocent look and I just had to give in. "There is this book that I would read every year with my parents… It's a Christmas book though," I replied. "Well why don't you read it to me?" Rita asked with a smile, "You really want to read it? Even if it is about Christmas?" I questioned. "Yeah… I mean since I have met you… those wounds have healed a bit and… the last two Christmases I have spent with you… well I think that this may be the start of a new tradition and I… I want to always spend it with you because… you have brought the magic back to me," Rita blushed as she turned to look away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss, "I promise that every year from now on we will spend together like this, just the two of us… and maybe someday one more…" I blushed as I turned to look away this time. Rita just held my hand and rested her head on my shoulder. I knew that it was her way of saying yes after all I felt her hand tighten around mine, and I then began to read the story.

A few months had passed and we were on our last month of school. Rita and I had been very busy deciding on where to go for University and things have become a little awkward. I want to go to a University in Tokyo but I wasn't sure about Rita, I still had no clue on what she had in mind. My biggest fear was that she was planning to move back to Canada. I know she wants to be a teacher but I wish she would talk to me more about it. Problem is every time I try to talk to her about it she makes up some kind of excuse and takes off, I know she is hiding something but I don't know what. So it looks like it has come to this I need to talk to Mimi and find out what Rita was hiding. Later that night I called Mimi up to talk about what has been going on with Rita. "Hey Izzy do you want me to get Rita for you?" Mimi asked, "no actually I need to talk to you…" I replied. "What's going on Izzy? You sound upset," "I just need help… it's about Rita." "Ah I had a feeling, let me guess Rita has been avoiding you lately when you bring up University." "Yes that's it! What do you know?" I asked franticly, "well you see… Rita's mom wants her to return to Canada for University but Rita wants to stay here, she wants to stay with you but her mom… well she just is guilt tripping her into returning." Mimi explained as I tried to speak but instead started to cry. "Oh Izzy it will be okay you know Rita as well as I do and she would never do anything to jeopardize the relationship between the two of you. "I know I just… I know how Rita is with her mom; she doesn't want to hurt her even at the cost of her own feelings." I replied, "yes that is true but also remember she wouldn't want to hurt you either, she loves you remember that. We will just have to see how things play out for the next while." Mimi attempted to reassure me though I knew inside that something was going to go terribly wrong.

A few weeks had passed and it was time for us to take the entrance exams for the University of our choice, however I noticed that Rita never showed up. "Where is she?" I asked Mimi as she then gave me a look I had feared; she shook her head in a way of saying that Rita wasn't coming… this could only mean one thing… she was moving back to Canada. I couldn't believe it, why wouldn't she tell me? As the tests were being handed out I could barely focus though I knew this test was the biggest in my life so far. I had managed to get through the test and I believe that I did well, on the other hand though I had to find Rita and make her explain what she had been hiding for so long. I had followed Mimi back to her place and then opened the door to Rita's room; she turned to face me as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Izzy," she continued to cry as she collapsed to the ground. "So… you are going to head back to Canada then?" I asked with the fear of knowing what she was going to say. "Yes…" She cried as she wrapped her arms around herself. "What about us, what does this mean Rita, do you want us to break up?" I too started to cry, "no of course not… I am only going for a year then I promise I will come back," Rita spoke as she walked up closer to me. "Will you wait for me?" She asked with the fear of not knowing what I would say in reply. "Of course… I may not like it but I promised we would be together forever so a year isn't too long to wait," I replied as I pulled her in my arms as she continued to cry for the next few hours.

It was just about time for Rita to head back to Canada, everyone had been quite somber since hearing the news of her moving. Everyone and I mean everyone had come up to me asking if I was okay and if our relationship would still continue. Of course I informed them that it would only be a year, a tough year at that, but we can still always phone and write each other through email. I kept trying to convince myself that things would be okay but they weren't. Rita the love of my life would be on the other side of the world for a whole year and not once will I be able to see her because both of our classes would take up all of our time. I continued to sigh as we arrived at the airport, Mimi, Tai and myself had gone to see her off as well as my parents who drove us. "Good luck in University Rita," my mom smiled trying to cover the fact she was going to burst into tears at any moment now. "Make sure to keep in contact," Tai added as he pulled Rita into a tight hug. "I will miss you so much Rita, but I know it's not forever," Mimi cried as she held Rita so tight I swear she couldn't breathe. "See you next time," I smiled as tears streamed down her face. "I love you… I love you so much Izzy never forget that!" She bawled as I held her tight in my arms. "Always," I whispered to her as she then set off, it would be hard but I know when I see her one year today our relationship will be just that much stronger!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

1 year later -

It had been a whole year now since Rita had returned to Canada. We had kept in contact, although not as much as I would have liked, however with us both being students in University we were both extremely busy. The main problem is that I haven't heard from Rita in the past few weeks and I still don't know which day she will be returning. I asked Mimi what was going on and she had no response, it seems no one knew what was going on and I was now really worried. I returned home so I could send Rita an email, when I opened the door to my room to see Rita sitting on my bed. I dropped my bags as she smiled, "I'm back Izzy," she spoke as she stood up and walked towards me. "What… what are you doing here?" I asked as I continued to stand still. "I moved back to Japan yesterday and I wanted to surprise you," Rita's eyes twinkled with a look I have never been able to resist… until now. "How could you? I was so worried about you and I haven't heard from you in two weeks. Now all of a sudden you are back and just like that can smile? How could you do that to me Rita after all of this time, I wanted to meet you at the airport and I wanted to be the first thing you saw as soon as you got off of that plane…" Tears started to stream down my face. "Izzy I am so sorry, I just didn't want to ruin the surprise." Rita cried as she collapsed to the ground; tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Izzy I didn't mean to I just," I cut her off by wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my chest. "Don't cry… I'm so happy to see you again Rita," I smiled as I pulled her face to mine. "I missed you too… Izzy," she gave me a sweet smile as I wiped the tears from her eyes. I leaned in to kiss her in a way that said I love you, now and forever I love you Rita. After the kiss broke she continued to lie in my arms for the next few hours.

It had been a few weeks since Rita had moved back and the two of us were closer than ever. It turns out that she and Mimi had gotten an apartment together and they were both going to the same University as yours truly. It was our second year and school was tougher than ever before. Rita had spent a few nights over at my place; my parents had missed her and invited her for dinner almost every night. There was one thing I wanted to ask Rita though, I wanted to know when she felt that we should take the next step and live together. I mean I know she was living with Mimi and all so I didn't want to intrude on that, but wouldn't it be great if Rita, Mimi, Tai and I all got a place together. We would only need two rooms and the cost for rent would be way cheaper. I first decided to ask Mimi about it; she seemed to like the idea, after all she would get to live with Tai as well. It may be hard but I think it's a good stepping-stone to our future. Future… eh? What did I want? I want to be with Rita forever I mean I plan to marry her, work for some big computer company and start a family with her. Though now that I think about it, what did Rita want? I know she wants to get married; I don't know much about if she wants kids or not. Maybe bringing all this up right now isn't such a good idea, at least the future part. However I should talk to Rita about the four of us getting a place.

School had ended for the day and from the text I got from my mom, Rita was already at my place waiting for me. I opened the door to smell cookies; I guess my mom was baking again. "I'm back," I called out as Rita came running towards me with a tray of cookies. "Izzy Izzy look look I made cookies I actually made something that didn't burn," Rita cried out with delight. "Wow they look amazing I can't wait to try one," I smiled as I then took one of the cookies off the tray and took a bite. Rita was looking at me with an intense look on her face, I could tell it mattered to her if I liked them or not. Lucky for me they were really good; "wow these are amazing Rita," I grinned as I took another bite. "Really? YAY," Rita jumped up as she ran back to the kitchen. "He liked them," I heard her tell my mom as she then ran out to greet me again. We then headed to my room where I sat her down to ask the dreaded question. "So what do you think?" I asked as Rita had a look of processing on her face. "I think it's a great idea, I would love to be able to live with you and Tai as well." Rita responded with a high pitch tone, "I'm so glad to hear that, Tai and I will have to talk to our parents about it but I think we may need to find a bigger place then" I explained. "True, but Mimi and I still have 3 months left before we are able to move out, I guess in this time we can start looking for a new place though," Rita smiled sweetly. "That is true… Although I wonder how well my parents will take this…" I sighed as Rita placed her hand on my shoulder. "They will be sad but they will also understand that you are growing up and it's time for you to move on. "I guess that's true," I responded as I pulled her into a hug. I really could feel that things were changing and it was really exciting.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A few months had passed and it was now the day in which we would all be moving to our new apartment. I said my farewells to my parents; mom was really sad but at the same time she seemed happy that Rita and I were taking the next step together. Tai and Mimi had gone on ahead to do some unpacking. What was great about the location of the apartment was that it was really close to the University in which we were all going to. Rita had contacted the movers and they had already taken all of our belongings over to the new place. Rita and I were just driving over to help the others out.

It took about 2 weeks but it looks like everything was finally unpacked. "The place is looking great isn't it Mimi?" Rita asked, "Yeah but I think it needs a few feminine touches, you know like some flowers and maybe some candles." Mimi replied as both the girls started to list off a bunch of objects that we apparently weren't able to live without. Tai ended up giving me a hand with all of my books, not that I wasn't strong enough to lift them… He is just taller. Once everything was unpacked we all decided to throw a little get together. Matt, Sora, and Joe all came over for some drinks. Of course Rita and I weren't ones for alcohol, either way it was a lot of fun. So many things have happened over the years but one thing is for sure… We will always be together. Sadly though time seems to be flying by; it seemed as if it was just yesterday that Rita and I met for the first time. Even our adventures in the Digital world seemed as though it was last week. It was great that Tentomon and the others can come and visit us whenever they want; only problem is that the place gets kind of crowded when all the digimon come over. In time I hope that Rita and I get a place to ourselves, one where we can start a family. Of course all of this being down the road; this is only our second year of University after all.

The following week, Tai, Mimi, Sora, Matt, Rita, and myself all decided to go on a hot spring trip for golden week. The girls had been going nuts about it for the past few weeks and it was all we ever heard. "Oh wow this place looks amazing," Mimi stated as we all walked in. "I can't wait to take a bath, it has been such a long time since we have been to a hot spring right Mimi?" Sora smiled as Mimi nodded in reply. "So guys it looks like we will be seeing you later," Rita winked as her and the girls took off the other direction. "I guess it's just us guys now…" Tai stated as we also headed to our room. It was kind of weird that we were all here with our girlfriends yet we were sleeping in separate rooms.

It was great once we got into the hot spring; there wasn't anyone else there so it was just Tai, Matt, and myself. "It sure has been a while since it has been just the three of us." Matt smiled, "you know something I think it's nice just us guys, it has been some time." I replied, "yeah I mean the last time the three of us talked like this was the night we tried to get Izzy to ask Rita out on a date," Tai and Matt both laughed remembering my failure. "Oh come on guys it wasn't that bad…" I stuttered, "yeah but it's funny to think that after all that everything ended up working out," Matt said as he patted me on the shoulder. "You know… I really do appreciate everything you two have done for me. Besides Tentomon you two are my best friends… I hope you know that." I blushed a little, "we feel the same right Matt?" Tai answered as he then turned to Matt. "Yeah and I am sure the girls feel the same with each other. I just know that we will always be together no matter what the future holds." Matt responded, "let's make a pact; over the years if and when we get married and have kids, that the three of us always make time at least once a month for a guy's night out," Tai spoke as he placed his hand in the center. "Agreed," I then placed my hand on top of his. "Yeah for sure," Matt said as he did the same. One thing I have learned over the years is that your friends give you a kind of strength you never knew you had. They give you a reason to live and I don't know what I would do without any of them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It's hard to believe how fast time flies by. Rita and I are now 24 and have both finished our last year of University. Mimi and Tai have also finished and now were working in the real world. Tai was working towards being a diplomat and Mimi was working to be a nutrient specialist. Rita had just received a job offer to teach English in a middle school. It was a little sad seeing all of us moving on but a bit happy at the same time. Now today would be fun, Matt and I made a bet with Tai and we won. Tai has to cut his massive amount of hair off. The whole gang decided to gather to watch this go down. The hairdresser was a little shocked to see a group of 12 people watching her give a haircut. Little did she know that this was a moment we were all waiting for. Kari had her camera ready as Tai had put a pout on his face. As soon as the hairdresser finished we all stood in amazement. "Come on guys say something you are freaking me out." Tai wined as we continued to stare in shock. I can't say what the others were thinking but I had a feeling we were all thinking the same thing. "Is that really you Tai?" Matt laughed under his breath. "Duh of course it is what is wrong with you guys," Tai shot back. We all then burst into laughter, "Tai it just doesn't seem like you," T.K responded. "It looks great I mean you look a lot more mature, just seems odd as all." Mimi replied as she then placed a kiss on his cheek. "I guess it will take some getting used to, but thanks for the support guys really…" Tai responded sarcastically.

Rita and I had just moved into a new place, this time just the two of us. Tai and Mimi continued to live in the apartment we all shared. Now that we were settled in we decided to invite my parents over for dinner. Rita had spent the past 6 hours working really hard on making dinner for everyone. Truthfully she had never been a great cook but she was improving and I could tell she was working really hard on this. "Rita they are going to be here soon, why don't you take a little break?" I asked as she then popped her head out from behind the kitchen. "Almost done, are you finished with the setup?" Rita questioned as I walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Yep, just waiting on the guests and the cook," I smiled as Rita then placed a kiss on my lips. My parents ended up arriving shortly and dinner was going great. "Wow Rita this is all amazing, you have really improved." My mom stated as Rita's eyes lit up. "Really you mean it? I wouldn't have been able to do it without you though," Rita smiled in response. "So how do you two like having your own place?" Dad asked as he continued to eat. "It's nice, really quiet but we still have visitors all the time." I replied, "yeah the Digimon come over a lot, so we don't get that much time to ourselves." Rita added, "so you guys are still able to communicate with them?" Mom asked, "yeah of course, they are our best friends and now that all of the chaos is gone they are able to pass freely between the worlds, well with our help." I responded as Rita and I both smiled. "It's amazing to think that all of that really happened. My son saving the world, not to mention his girlfriend here." Dad said as he patted me on the back. "Really none of the DigiDestined would have been able to do it if it wasn't for Izzy," Rita stated as I started to blush. "We needed everyone to do it Rita you know that." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "I know but you solved all of the riddles, you even helped the younger DigiDestined. You are amazing Izzy, the most amazing person I have ever met." Rita blushed as both of my parents awed. "I love you Izzy," she smiled; "I love you too," I smiled back as my parents both smiled full of approval.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Now that Rita and I have finished university I was thinking that this was a good time to pop the question. Tai and I had gone to pick out a ring the other day and I think that I found the perfect one. Tonight was going to be special and I had planned the perfect day. The two of us were going to go for a walk down a road that is full of cherry blossoms that will lead to a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant. After that I am going to take her to the school at the place where I told her that I loved her for the first time. Tai by that time will have the place lit up with lanterns and then I will ask her to marry me. I am not going to lie I am really nervous; not about her saying no but I just want it to be perfect. I was sitting in the living room waiting for Rita to get ready… is it just me or do all girls take this long? "Sorry I took so long, you ready to go?" Rita said as she smiled at me wearing a beautiful black dress. "Wow, you look so beautiful…" I blushed as Rita placed a kiss on my cheek. "You look pretty good yourself," we both laughed as we then left our apartment.

"So where are we going?" Rita asked as I continued to cover her eyes. "You will see when we get there, don't worry it will be worth it." I reassured her, "I know it will but I want to see already." Rita sighed as I faced her in the center of the road full of cherry blossoms. "Okay you can open now," I spoke as I released my hands from her eyes. As soon as Rita saw the view her eyes just lit up. "Izzy it's just so beautiful, what an amazing sight," Rita smiled as she reached out her hand towards mine. "So let's go," I grinned as I led her down the road filled with beautiful pink flowers. After a lovely stroll we then arrived at the restaurant. It was a 4 star Italian restaurant; Rita wasn't big on Japanese food but she loved Italian. "This pasta is amazing, I think I found a new favourite restaurant," Rita grinned as she continued to stuff her face with food. I have no idea how she can eat that much yet keep her figure. "You sure do love to eat," I laughed as Rita's face turned as red as the tomato sauce in which she was stuffing her face with. "You told me before that it was healthy to have a good appetite," "I know I did, I still mean it, I just find it funny how much you can eat," I continued to chuckle. "Psh well we only live once so why not eat to our hearts content right?" Rita asked as she continued to eat. All I could do was just smile; she always had a way to bring a smile to my face no matter what mood I was in, although for the rest of my life I want to be the one who makes her smile. I want to make her the happiest girl in the world because she really deserves that. "Something wrong Izzy?" Rita asked with her usual look of concern. "No nothing I was just thinking of how much I love you," I blushed a little myself. "Oh Izzy, you have always been that way, and I am so grateful for that," Rita reached out her hand and intertwined it with mine. We continued to have a memorable dinner, though all I could think of was what would come after. My heart was pounding so hard I felt as though it would pop out of my chest. I hope Rita didn't have a clue to what was going on, thank goodness for her being dense.

After the two of us finished our dinner at what I would have to say was for sure the best Italian restaurant in Japan; we then took a walk to our old High school. "Wow it sure has been a while since we have been here," Rita spoke as she looked to the school with nostalgia. "Yeah you want to go check it out?" I asked, "but Izzy we aren't able to get in," Rita stated. "True but I never said we had to go in," I replied as I took her hand and walked over to the field where I told her my feelings for the first time. As we came across it, that very spot was lit with lanterns. Tai and Mimi had come through for me as usual; Rita stared in amazement as the combination of the falling cherry blossoms and the lanterns made the ideal romantic setting. "Izzy it's so beautiful… did you to all of this?" Rita asked as she turned to me. I smiled and then took her hands. "Rita, do you remember this very spot?" I asked as Rita gave me a gentle smile. "This is where we first told each other how we felt and we have been together ever since," "Rita ever since I met you I knew that I had to have you in my life. I loved you from the first moment I saw you and since you have been with me I have never been happier. I promised you on your 18th birthday that I would place a beautiful ring on your finger one day and I want that day to be now," I smiled as I then bent down on one knee. "Izzy I…" Tears started to fall from Rita's eyes. "Rita will you marry me? I promise to spend the rest of my life making you the happiest woman on the planet," I spoke as Rita then dove into my arms. "You already have… And yes, yes of course I will." Rita continued to cry as I placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you Rita, you are everything to me," "I love you so much Izzy; you have made me happier than I ever thought I could be." I continued to hold her in my arms as time went on; I just wish this moment would last forever.

When the two of us returned home we opened the door to a surprise. Tai, Mimi and all the others were there, and as soon as we walked in a whole bunch of confetti was thrown in our face. "Congratulations," everyone cheered. "What are you all doing here?" Rita questioned as she hugged Mimi and Tai. "We wanted to surprise the two of you after the proposal." Sora replied, "yeah we are all so happy for you two," Kari smiled. "I guess Izzy must have told you all," Rita smirked. "Actually the only ones he told were Mimi, Tai, Sora and myself but as you know Mimi she just couldn't keep it in." Matt laughed, "oh well can you blame me?" Mimi smiled, "thank you all for coming," I smiled as Tai and Matt came up to me patting me on the shoulder. I was happy to be able to spend this moment with my friends. "Rita I am so happy for you," tears streamed down Mikumon's face. "Thank you Mikumon," Rita cried as well as she pulled her partner into her arms. "Izzy I am so very proud of you," Tentomon spoke as I swear a tear fell from his eyes. "Hey buddy thanks," I bent down to hug him. I remember thinking to myself that night that we have the best friends in the world; thank goodness they would be here for the next part. I never knew how hard it was to plan a wedding.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Months had passed and it was now June 18th the day of Rita's and my wedding. I was getting really nervous, not the marriage part but the, 'what happens if I say something wrong thing,' part. Tai and Matt had thrown my bachelor party the previous night and they got me really hammered. Stupid Tai spiked the first drink and after the second I don't remember anything. Matt said Mimi and Sora were getting Rita ready as the three of us were finishing up the final touches on our suits. "You ready for this man?" Tai asked as he placed an open palm on my shoulder. "Of course I am; it's Rita I wouldn't want anything else." I replied as Matt and Tai both smiled, "just what I wanted to hear." Tai responded as the three of us headed outside to the ceremony. Rita had wanted an outdoor wedding and made sure it was summer so it wouldn't rain. It was really pretty though, there were white and pink flowers everywhere surrounded by white silk cloths forming ribbons on all the chairs and at the stand where the minister was waiting. Everyone was now seated and Tai and Matt went to join the bridesmaids as I stood at the end of the aisle. Tai and Mimi then walked down; Mimi looked really pretty; Rita did a great job picking a light pink bridesmaid dress. Sora and Matt then followed with T.K and Kari, Mikumon and Tentomon following after. Not going to lie, a lot of the audience and even the minister seemed a little freaked out. My parents were in the front row with Rita's mother and my mom was already crying. Just then Rita and her father walked down the aisle and Rita was in a beautiful white dress. She was breathtaking… she looked at me and blushed, following our good friends. I walked down and took Rita's hand as I led her up to the stand.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the uniting of Izzy Izumi and Rita Tachikawa. By the amount of people here as well as… interesting creatures I can tell that these two share a special bond. Now we will go into the vows, Izzy if you would start," the minister said as he then turned to me. "Rita before the adventures in the digital world I never opened up to anyone, even after I had a hard time sharing my real feelings with anyone. Due to that I never thought that I would find someone who makes me feel so comfortable and so safe that I can confide anything in them. After I met you I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, it was love and first sight and day-by-day I have only grown to love you more. You are the most caring and thoughtful person I have ever met. You are funny and honest and have always been able to put a smile on my face. I can't imagine my life without you, and I am so happy to be standing with you here today." I smiled as tears fell from Rita's eyes, "damn it I promised myself I wasn't going to cry." Rita laughed as Mimi handed her a hankie that she quickly took back to dry her own eyes. "Izzy when I first met you, you saved my life; and every day since you have been saving me. When I was young my parents were all I had and when they divorced I felt that I was split in two. I was always afraid if that would happen to me in the future but after meeting you I know for a fact that we will always be together. I have never been happier since I met you, I knew from the beginning that the two of us shared something special and I quickly fell in love with you. I want to share our lives together and I want us to celebrate every Christmas together from now on as a family. I love you now and forever and words can't express how much you mean to me." Rita spoke as I reached out my hand to dry her eyes once again.

"Izzy do you take Rita to be your wife?" The minister asked as he turned to me, I smiled and said, "of course," "Rita do you take Izzy to be your husband?" "Yes I do," Rita blushed as I placed the wedding ring on her finger as she did the same for me. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." As we kissed everyone cheered and I scooped Rita up carrying her bridal style. Rita and I then shared a look with each other, without words I knew what she said. I had a strong feeling she knew I was thinking the same thing. I love you…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It has now been over a year since Rita and I have gotten married. Sora and Matt as well as Mimi and Tai were now married too. Matt and Sora had a daughter and Mimi and Tai had a son. Rita was now 9 months pregnant and was in the hospital ready to give birth. I was glad when Rita's water broke though, she was two weeks late and was getting really irritable. Lucky that Tai and Mimi were over because as soon as Rita's water broke I started to panic which just made Rita more pissed. Tai and I had gone for a coffee break while the doctor was seeing how far Rita was dilated; of course Mimi was with her so it was fine for me to step out. "So how are you feeling there? You are almost a dad," Tai asked as I stared down at my coffee. "I don't really know how to feel, when did it hit you?" I asked as Tai gave me a reassuring smile. "Well the truth is it didn't hit me until Toya was born, as soon as I looked at him and he looked at me I knew right then that I had become a father." Tai responded as he finished off his coffee.

After our little break the two of us headed back to see Rita. Sora and Matt said they would stop by later, they were going to take their daughter Aoi and Toya over to Ken and Yolie's place. Yolie and Ken had a daughter of their own and Yolie was pregnant again. "Izzy I can't take this anymore get this thing out of me," Rita cried out as Mimi turned to face the doctor. "She has been in labor for 24 hours now is she at least getting close?" Mimi asked as the doctor responded, "yes it shouldn't be much longer I think it will okay to start pushing now." "I will leave this to the two of you then, good luck Rita I will be outside with the others," Tai placed a kiss on Rita's forehead as he then kissed Mimi and stepped outside. Mimi took one of Rita's hands as I took the other; the doctor took her position as she told Rita to push. "I DON'T LIKE THIS I DON'T LIKE THIS," Rita cried out as she attempted to push. "I know it is terrible but it will be so worth it once it's over," Mimi reassured Rita as she smiled.

After what seemed to be an eternity Rita made the final push and my daughter was born. I continued to stare at her as she was cleaned up and then handed back to Rita. Tears formed in Rita's eyes as well as Mimi's as our baby stared up at all three of us. "She's beautiful Rita, Izzy congratulations; I will give you two a moment alone," Mimi smiled as she placed a kiss on Rita's forehead and headed outside to tell the others. "She's here… I can't believe it," I smiled as I reached out my hand to my daughters and she wrapped her fingers around mine. She then smiled at me and in that moment I really felt like I was a father. "What do you think we should name here?" Rita asked as she turned up to face me. "I think I have the perfect name… How about Sakura?" I responded as Rita smiled. "I think it fits after all in a field of cherry blossoms we first shared our feelings and even after when you proposed to me." Rita continued to smile as she reached out her hand to grab mine. "Sakura… she's beautiful just like her mother," I smiled as I looked down at Rita. "Actually she looks a lot like you," Rita giggled as I hugged her close and placed a kiss on both Rita's and Sakura's foreheads.


	25. Chapter 25 (Final)

Chapter 25

It had been about 6 months since Sakura was born. Mimi was pregnant again and she and Rita were excited to be doing more baby shopping. Rita had just started to go back to work but it was nice that we could leave Sakura with Mimi sometimes and Yolie the others. Mimi had a cooking show that aired for an hour a day so the rest of the time she was free to watch the kids. All of the original DigiDestined had kids now so our get togethers were fun with all our kids playing together. It's hard to believe how much your life changes when you have kids. Sakura likes her sleep so Rita and I still have lots of free time together. Rita really is a wonderful mother; she is so devoted to Sakura. She says one of the reasons she loves her so much is because Sakura looks a lot like me. It's true she had my dark eyes and my red hair; she had Rita's face and other features, you know besides being a girl and all. I was looking forward to the later years to see what kind of person Sakura will become. I know she is smart, I can tell just by the way she reacts to things. Mom and dad always come over to spend time with her, they babysit a lot as well since mom is retired. It's nice seeing everyone as a big happy family.

Mikumon and Tentomon were over a lot; originally Sakura was a little scared of Tentomon, which made him quite sad. She loves him now though and of course Mikumon who resembles a bunny. I always did wonder though if Sakura would get a digimon of her own someday. I hope there won't be a need for DigiDestined in the future but at the same time I think it's a great way to grow up and even though I would never want Sakura in any danger, I just know it would enrich her life in the same way as mine was. Everyone knows about the Digimon now, I have even heard from Rita that they are teaching about them in the school she works at. It really is hard to believe that we changed the world to this extent. When Sakura got a bit older she learned her first word, which was,'deji.' I believe she was trying to say digi. As time passed she was able to talk and was becoming more and more like me. The two of us had formed our own language that made Rita crazy. She couldn't understand a word of it so it was kind of like a secret code between Sakura and me.

Sakura was now seven and was in the second grade, my little girl was so smart they had her skip the first grade. She was in the same class as Toya and Aoi; it was nice that the three of them could be together. Kari and T.K's kids were in a grade above and same with Joe's son. It just so happened that they all went to the same school, the same elementary school that we all went to. A lot of us decided to move back to the Highton View Terrace area. It brought back a lot of memories and because of all the digimon attacks their prices dropped dirt-cheap. It's a little sad knowing the gate there is closed forever because of Black Wargreymon but in some ways it's for the best. Oikawa and the rest of the DigiDestined will forever protect the digital world.

The world has changed since our time in the digital world, even we have changed. One thing I know is that our children will continue to protect the Digital world. Sakura and her Motimon, Toya and his Tanemon and Kaito, Mimi and Tai's other son and his partner Koromon. Life is forever a journey; after all we have had one hell of a ride. What's important is what you learn, the friends you make, and the values you hold dear. All of us DigiDestined will continue to be together; we have never been apart and will forever stay by each other's side. Rita and Sakura make my life everyday worth living. Even someday when Sakura grows up to get married and has kids, the line of DigiDestined will continue. I am so grateful for the life I have been given, and so from this day on Rita and I will continue to live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
